


Sur un air d'Alice au pays des merveilles

by Satanders



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Crush at First Sight, Fantasizing, First Meetings, Homophobic Language, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Religious Guilt, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Lycéen solitaire au comportement obsessionnel, Jervis fait la rencontre du Alastor, aka le Music Meister, un garçon plein de panache qui ose toutes les excentricités pour tenter de lui plaire.(inspiré par le Codotverse)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_penguins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_penguins/gifts).



Tout avait commencé par un air de violon.  
Au lycée, Jervis connaissait tous les endroits où être seul sans être ennuyé. Il se répétait que c'était par choix et non pas par crainte d'être rudoyé par ses camarades qui haïssaient son intelligence autant qu'il méprisait son incapacité à les contrôler grâce à elle.  
Son abri se trouvait à côté de la salle de musique. Le vieux bâtiment bénéficiait de nombreuses alcôves sur ses façades, et il aimait grimper la corniche pour s'y faufiler, telle une gargouille rejoignant son repaire. Ou un lapin retournant au terrier.  
Son livre favoris sur les genoux, il lisait et relisait les lignes, armé d'un stabilo bleu qu'il coinçait entre ses lèvres durant sa lecture, et qu'il utilisait sur les phrases qui lui plaisaient le plus. Certaines avaient déjà été surlignées en vert, en jaune et en rose, si bien qu'il mélangeait les couleurs jusqu'à rendre le texte illisible – mais ça lui était égal, il avait plusieurs éditions de ce livre chez lui qui attendaient d'être à leur tour stabilotées.  
Il était en train de redécouvrir pour la énième fois le passage où le Chapelier Fou faisait sa première apparition – son personnage préféré était Alice, parce qu'elle était d'une attendrissante naïveté, toute en spontanéité et contrevenances sociales, mais le Chapelier était son deuxième favori, de par la sagesse tordue dissimulée au sein de sa folie et ses jolies répliques.  
« Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? », souffla-t-il, et il eut l'impression d'avoir la table sous les yeux, avec toute la vaisselle, le thé, l'odeur délicate lui chatouillant le nez, qu'il avait proéminent – ses camarades n'avaient pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, au cas il ne l'aurait pas vu de lui-même.  
Mais il était seul pour prendre le thé, ce qui était parfaitement incongru. Cela le sortit quelque peu de sa rêverie et il se rendit compte que quelqu'un jouait du violon dans la salle la plus proche.  
Il rampa hors de sa cachette et se pencha par-dessus la corniche pour regarder par la fenêtre de la salle de musique, en contrebas.  
Il vit ainsi la silhouette d'un jeune de son âge, grand et mince, de dos, avec des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, qui jouait du violon avec passion, en se dandinant au rythme des notes.  
Jervis plissa les yeux en essayant de le reconnaître, sans succès. En dehors des gens de sa classe, il ne fréquentait personne. Avec une moue insatisfaite, il laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette derrière la vitre, jalousant sans se l'avouer l'excentricité de son gilet en soie vert pomme sans manche sur une chemise blanche.  
Soudain le garçon se mit à chanter.  
Jervis se sentit flotter, transporté par la langueur du son qui provoquait chez lui une sorte de douce torpeur, et lentement, il glissa vers le rebord sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'au dernier moment où le chanteur s'interrompit. Brusquement, il reprit conscience de lui-même et poussa un cri en tombant en avant, droit vers le sol.

🎵🎵🎵

Le Music Meister savait qu'on l'observait, mais jamais il n'avait voulu faire de mal au voyeur. En vérité, il était flatté et s'était amusé à l'envoûter, sans intention néfaste. Son estomac fit un looping lorsqu'il perçut un cri et il se rua sur la fenêtre, ouvrant le battant à bascule.  
Son voyeur s'aggripa au bord de la vitre en piallant et Aleister lui prit le bras pour le tirer vers lui. Il l'attrapa à bras le corps et d'une vigoureuse traction, il le fit rentrer par l'ouverture. Déséquilibré par le poids dans ses bras, il tomba en arrière et ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le sol.  
L'intrus était petit, heureusement, car il était léger. Alastor le fixa en essayant de se remémorer où il avait déjà vu cette trogne surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux blonds comme de la paille. Sa poitrine se serra lorsque l'autre posa ses mains sur lui pour se redresser, des mèches pâles retombant sur son visage rougi par l'émotion. Ses traits n'étaient pas spécialement beaux, mais ils étaient particuliers. Alastor était certain de l'avoir déjà vu, mais de ne jamais lui avoir parlé.  
Il remarqua néanmoins quelque chose qu'il aimait : le garçon avait de jolis yeux, bleus et clairs, qui scrutaient et disséquaient. Alastor se sentait comme un insecte examiné au microscope.  
Et ça, il n'appréciait pas.  
\- AH !, s'écria le blondinet en se relevant brutalement, marchant sans vergogne sur le Music Meister pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre et d'y pencher.  
\- Hey !!, protesta Alastor en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
\- Mon livre !!, gémit le garçon blond.  
Il se retourna pour jeter à Alastor un regard noir, avant de détaler sans demander son reste.  
Le Music Meister – c'était comme cela qu'il se faisait appeler, même si personne n'aimait ça, ils étaient bien obligés de lui obéir – se redressa en grimaçant. Il chercha du regard son violon et le prit délicatement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait subit aucun dégât. En effet, il l'avait lâché pour venir en aide à son intrus, sans se soucier une seconde de l'abîmer, ce qui aurait été un sacré problème.  
Heureusement, l'instrument n'avait rien.  
Avec un grognement de douleur, le bas de son dos ayant heurté rudement le carrelage, il se leva et vint regarder à son tour à la fenêtre.  
Le garçon qu'il venait de sauver était en train de chercher dans la cours, fouillant les buissons.  
Alastor haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un froissement. Il leva le regard et vit un livre aux pages coloriées suspendu sur la corniche au-dessus de sa tête. Il tendit le bras et le récupéra. C'était un vieil exemplaire d'Alice au pays des merveilles, de Lewis Caroll. La plupart des pages avaient été recouvert de fluo de différentes couleurs  
Emporté par la curiosité, il le feuilleta brièvement, avant d'aller voir à la première page.  
Comme il s'y attendait, une note manuscrite y était inscrite : « Si vous trouvez ce livre, prière de le rapporter à Jervis Tetch » suivie d'un numéro de téléphone.  
Les lèvres du Music Meister esquissèrent un rictus et il prononça le nom tout bas. C'était un peu étrange et il aimait la sonorité de ce nom, la façon dont cela rendait quand il le disait.  
Pensif, il frotta son archet avec son index, son intérêt s'éveillant peu à peu pour autre chose que sa musique.


	2. Chapter 2

Mme Stewart était une professeure de mathématiques redoutée parmi les élèves, toutes classes confondues. Certains s'étaient déjà amusés à lui faire des ennuis durant ses cours, et ils en avaient lourdement fait les frais. En effet, Mme Stewart était connue pour être une vieille carne aigrie qui ne supportait d'autre son que celui de la craie sur le tableau et sa propre voix : quiconque dérogeait à la règle tacite du silence recevait en récompense en un jet de craie souvent douloureux, accompagné d'une heure de colle et l'humiliation d'être appelé au tableau pour résoudre une équation concoctée spécialement pour l'occasion.  
La technique avait pour effet d'être particulièrement décourageante, et même les plus turbulents se tenaient tranquilles, noyant leur ennui dans les dessins qu'ils pouvaient gribouiller dans la marge de leurs pages.  
C'était justement ce que Jervis était en train de faire – il était bon élève, mais contrairement aux idées reçues, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait une passion démesurée pour les maths. Il était doué pour comprendre, c'était tout.  
Quand soudain, [une sonnerie de portable retentit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hEEtgmRVFE).  
Tout le monde se figea. Jervis releva la tête, légèrement somnolant, et instinctivement, il chercha d'où provenait la musique. Il connaissait cet air.  
Les têtes se tournèrent lentement vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la sonnerie.  
C'était la chanson du Dodo. Et elle provenait de son sac.  
\- Monsieur Tetch, siffla Mme Stewart. Pourriez-vous faire cesser ce bruit infâme ?  
Encore sonné et mortifié par l'attention portée sur lui, Jervis donna un coup de pied dans son sac. Puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie cesse.  
\- Pardon M'dame, balbutia-t-il.  
Le sonnerie reprit de plus belle et il sentit tous ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Un éclat de rire explosa dans la classe, reprit par tous, en dépit de la professeure qui se mettait à présent à vociférer après Jervis. Mais c'était trop tard, la classe était définitivement perdue dans une hilarité générale.  
Le visage écarlate, Jervis prit son sac sur l'épaule et s'enfuit à toute allure, esquivant une serre qui cherchait à l'aggriper lorsqu'il passa près de l'estrade.  
Il fila telle une flèche dans le couloir, galopant à perdre haleine, poursuivit par le son strident de la musique du Dodo dans Alice.

🎵🎵🎵

Le bâton de sucette dans la bouche d'Alastor s'agita de bas en haut tandis qu'il regardait l'écran de son téléphone pour la énième fois de l'après-midi d'un air passablement énervé.  
Un de ses camarades lui en fit la remarque mais il ne s'y intéressait pas assez pour relever. Il était déçu.  
Jervis ne lui avait pas répondu, et pourtant il lui avait envoyé des sms pour le moins intriguant :  
« Me noyer dans mes propres larmes, voilà bien ce qui me pend au nez. Un accident bizarre en vérité ! Mais tout est bizarre, aujourd’hui. »  
« Finalement, j’ai rencontré une brouette, et j’ai pensé qu’elle me prêterait une oreille attentive »  
Il se mordit la lèvre en relisant le dernier qu'il venait d'envoyer « Même si la vie n'a pas de sens, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de lui en inventer un ? »  
Il avait trouvé ses répliques moultes fois surlignées dans le livre qu'il tenait de Jervis. Il reconnaissait là quelques traits d'esprit qui le rendait encore plus curieux concernant le jeune homme. Mais la frustration causée par son absence de réponse commençait fermement à l'agacer.  
Quelqu'un rit à côté de lui et ce fut la goutte d'eau. Il quitta le muret où il était assis, abandonnant sa bande de copains pour s'éloigner. Il avait besoin de solitude pour soigner son ego blessé.  
Les mains dans les poches, il marchait la tête basse, la mine renfrognée, en réfléchissant à des raisons qui pourraient expliquer les émotions qui l'agitaient. Il avait déjà essuyé des échecs, mais jamais en terme de popularité. Depuis qu'il avait acquis – ou plutôt qu'il s'était découvert – la capacité de faire obéir les gens au son de sa voix, il n'était jamais seul. Les gens l'adoraient, tout simplement.  
Peut-être que Jervis était fâché après lui car il ne s'était pas excusé.  
La pensée le fit s'arrêter au milieu du couloir. En effet, il avait tout de même provoqué sa chute. Alors certes, Jervis n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là en premier lieu, toutefois il avait bien failli tomber à cause du Music Meister et de sa chanson envoûtante.  
Cependant, il n'était pas censé savoir que c'était à cause de ça. Ou bien était-il assez intelligent pour additionner deux et deux ?  
Plongé dans sa réflexion, Alastor ne vit pas ce qui le percuta. Il sentit le choc et recula d'un pas avant de se redresser.  
Pas décontenancé pour un sous, Jervis le fusilla de son regard bleu peuplé de fumées.  
\- Imbécile !, gronda le blond d'une voix rauque. J'étais en cours de maths !!  
Durant quelques secondes, le Music Meister resta bouche bée. Puis il reprit contenance :  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Jervis serra les poings.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mon livre !!, s'égosilla Jervis.  
Alastor fit la moue et le sortit de son sac en bandouillère – un faux étui de guitare miniature.  
Jervis le lui arracha et consulta les pages pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toutes là. Une vague de soulagement lui éclaira le visage et il embrassa la couverture sans se soucier du haussement de sourcil chez le Music Meister.  
\- Que faites-vous là tous les deux ?!, s'exclama un surveillant en avançant vers eux.  
Jervis se raidit, les mains crispées sur son roman. Alastor nota son anxiété et décida de briller à ses yeux. Il se tourna vers le surveillant et leva la main.  
\- Allons allons, inutile de nous énerver.  
\- Toi jeune homme, tu vas avoir des ennuis...  
\- Des ennuiiiiiis ?, commença le Music Meister en décochant un clin d'oeil à Jervis.  
Tout à coup il tournoya sur lui-même, se débarassant de sac et manteau, et posa un chapeau à large bord sur le sommet de son crâne.  
\- Des ennuis ? Voilà qui serait fâcheux. Mais avez-vous réfléchiiiiit...  
Et sans qu'il ait besoin de jouer d'un quelconque instrument, c'était comme si sa voix contenait la musique en elle-même..  
Alastor esquissa quelques pas de danse autour du surveillant, et aussitôt celui-ci l'imita. Le Music Meister entonna un refrain, et le surveillant reprit les paroles en choeur, l'air béat.  
Jervis était estomaqué.  
La main d'Alastor s'empara de la sienne et soudain Jervis sentit ses pieds le porter, un nuage lui envahissant le cerveau. Il y avait le sourire du rouquin, ses jambes qui se mouvaient, la main dans la sienne qui le guidait. Et toujours la musique, les mots sonnant et trébuchant les uns sur les autres pour former une mélodie que Jervis ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre.  
Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ils étaient dehors.  
\- Co-comment tu as fait ça ?  
\- Fais quoi ?, demanda le Music Meister avec une légèreté feinte.  
\- L'hypnose !, s'exclama Jervis, émerveillé.  
Remarquant son brusque changement d'attitude, Alastor croisa les bras, méfiant.  
\- Eh bien...  
\- Montre-moi encore !!!, ordonna Jervis.  
Et puisqu'il aimait chanter, surtout si cela avait de quoi impressionner, le Music Meister s'exécuta avec enthousiasme.


	3. Chapter 3

Le sport était l'une des faiblesses de Jervis : il n'en faisait pas, n'en voyant pas l'utilité, ce qui lui était fréquemment reproché sur ses livrets scolaires – mais jamais par sa mère.

Alastor s'en rendit compte et il lui prit la main, posant l'autre au creux de ses reins, et le fit valser au rythme de la chanson.

«  _Je ne te laisserais pas t'épuiser ! Mon cher, mon ami, à moins qu'on le soit enseeeeeemble ! Mais je puis t'assurer, compagnon, camarade, que cette danse qui nous rasseeeeeeeemble...._

 _Ne sera...pas...la dernièèèèèèèèèèèèère !!_ », conclut Alastor avec un clin d'oeil.

Sa voix s'éteignit et il se détacha doucement de Jervis, l'air un soupçon gêné. Jervis le remarqua mais n'en dit pas un mot, trop exténué par l'effort physique. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc en soufflant.

Les élèves qui dansaient et chantaient dans la cours s'interrompirent brusquement. Il y eut un brouhaha, puis peu à peu, les différents protagonistes retournèrent dans leurs salles.

Celle où Alastor avait emmené Jervis était sa préférée, car il y avait une estrade, ainsi que des instruments, et elle était la plupart du temps déserte, sauf aux heures de la chorale ou de l'orchestre de l'école.

Le rouquin remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire taquin.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Jervis sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le front, mais Alastor pouvait voir la sueur courir dans son cou, tachant le col de sa chemise. Il déglutit en détournant le regard tandis que Jervis répondait :

\- C'est très impressionnant ! C'est une hypnose où la victime reste consciente de ce qu'elle fait, sauf que tu arrives à lui faire penser sur le moment que c'est ce qu'elle veut. C'est comme une pulsion irrésistible, même si l'on n'a pas envie d'y céder, on y est obligé, et c'est à la fois désagréable et...libérateur, en quelque sorte ?

Alastor eut un petit rire sombre.

\- Tu es la première personne à me faire un retour sur ce que ça fait.

Jervis soupira avant de le regarder.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes !

Alastor se redressa, étonné. Il fixa Jervis en essayant de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Pourquoi faire ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna.

\- Tu as dis que l'on était ami dans ta chanson. Les amis, ça partage des secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avança vers Alastor et lui enfonça l'index dans la poitrine.

\- N'est-ce pas ?, gronda-t-il, soudain menaçant.

Le roux tressaillit sous le regard couleur d'orage de son béguin. Ce dernier changeait d'humeur comme de chemise, c'était perturbant. En dépit des centimètres les séparant en taille, Alastor se sentit acculé face à l'ombre de la folie qui planait dans ces larges yeux bleus tourbillonnant de volutes toxiques.

Il préféra balayer son inquiétude en détournant la tête et en s'écartant.

\- D'accord, mais si on parle de secret, tu dois m'en livrer un de la même envergure.

La mine de Jervis perdit son aspect sombre tandis que la surprise se lisait sur ses traits. Il pinça les lèvres et se rassit convenablement pour réfléchir.

\- Je n'ai pas de secret, marmonna-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Alastor de pointer son doigt sur son torse.

\- Dommage ! J'aurais pu t'apprendre tellement de choses, mais tu n'as aucun secret à me révéler...

Jervis donna une claque sur sa main.

\- Si tu étais un vrai ami, tu ne me demanderais pas quelque chose en échange !

Alastor gloussa.

\- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis pour dire ça.

Jervis haussa les épaules.

\- Qui a besoin d'amis ? Pas moi en tout cas. J'ai mon livre, et ça me suffit, dit-il en montrant l'exemplaire d'Alice qu'Alastor lui avait rendu.

\- Mais tu ne t'en lasses jamais ?, demanda Alastor. On dirait que tu l'as lu et relu des centaines de fois. Tu sais, il y a d'autres livres à la bibliothèque...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres livres, siffla tout à coup Jervis avec vindicte.

Puis, à la stupéfaction d'Alastor, il s'allongea en position foetale, le livre contre son cœur et la tête sur les cuisses du rouquin.

\- Il n'y a qu'avec ce livre que je me sens bien, marmonna Jervis en fermant les yeux.

La respiration d'Alastor s'accéléra tandis que les battements de son cœur tambourinaient violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches blondes sans qu'il ose les plonger dedans. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était autorisé à faire.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'un bon secret, murmura-t-il doucement. Pourquoi ce livre en particulier ?

Jervis soupira :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le ressens, c'est tout. C'est comme un écho, lorsque je lis, une impression familière de déjà-vu. Ce livre est le premier qui m'a imprégné, comme si je le connaissais avant même de le lire.

C'était dur pour Alastor de garder contenance avec la joue de Jervis contre sa cuisse et de résister à l'intimité qui s'installait entre eux – il avait envie d'en profiter, comme la plupart des adolescents de son âge, mais l'incertitude le maintenait dans un état d'attente et de tension. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui ferait le premier geste parce qu'il craignait que Jervis n'en profite pour fuir. Leur relation ne semblait tenir qu'à un fil et il ne savait pas comment faire en sorte que Jervis le veuille comme lui le voulait.

Peut-être qu'il allait réellement lui révéler son secret et lui apprendre l'hypnose. C'était le seul moyen pour le garder un peu plus longtemps, semblait-il.

Il regarda la cime des arbres devant lui en laissant ses pensées vadrouiller. Ses lèvres sifflotèrent un air sans y penser.

\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer et aimer une fille comme Alice, chuchota Jervis.

Alors ce fut comme si un poids venait de s'abattre sur l'estomac d'Alastor.

\- Une....FILLE ?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ce soir-là, Jervis lu et relu au moins 4 fois la même page de son livre avant d'abandonner. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, alors qu'il s'agissait pourtant d'une de ses versions préférées d'Alice au pays des merveilles - une édition brochée illustrée avec des cadres d'enluminures dorées.  
Il reposa doucement le livre, avec respect, sans écorner la page où il s'arrêtait - de toute façon il connaissait déjà le texte par coeur - et il se recroquevilla en position foetale. Les yeux clos, il écouta jusqu'à percevoir le sang couler en lui, le battement de son propre coeur, cherchant une anomalie.  
Il n'y en avait pas. Par contre ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les doigts d'Alastor avait frôlé ses cheveux. Et cette fois, il sentit très clairement son coeur s'emballer.  
Il se redressa vivement. Son portable se mit à vibrer comme une guêpe furieuse - il avait appris à mettre le vibreur depuis sa malheureuse expérience en cours de maths.  
Il tendit la main, hésita une seconde avant d'allumer l'écran. Il se doutait déjà de qui il s'agissait mais lorsqu'il vit le nom s'afficher, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et dans un sursaut, il raccrocha immédiatement.

L'appel se coupa et Alastor fronça les sourcils. Une bouffée d'anxiété le saisit, suivit d'un éclat de colère et il jeta le téléphone loin de lui. Il se fichait de le casser, ça n'avait pas d'importance : tout ce qui importait, c'était que Jervis venait purement et simplement de refuser son appel, comme s'il était une sorte de pestiféré.  
Il se blottit contre son oreiller, allongé sur le flanc, sur son lit. Il détestait la sensation de serrement dans sa poitrine. Il croyait avoir oublié ce que c'était, il s'était promis de ne plus craquer sur quelqu'un d'inaccessible.  
Mais il semblerait que c'était exactement ça son type : le genre paumé, dans son monde, introverti et solitaire, qui ne s'intéresse à lui que pour des raisons superficielles, et le laisse tomber lorsque l'intérêt est épuisé.  
Alastor s'empressa de chasser les souvenirs qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'était pas un loser et il méritait d'être aimé. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, voilà tout.  
Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable, une sonate de Bach, retentit.

A peine entendit-il la tonalité dans le combiné qu'Alastor décrocha et Jervis put l'entendre dire "Allô ?" d'une voix essoufflée.  
Il se tut et Alastor répéta "Allô ? Allô ?" dans le vide, et Jervis eut la vision des flamands roses pour jouer au croquet qui s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens dans un enchevêtrement de plumes.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas sans prévenir. Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il finalement.  
Il se demanda pourquoi Alastor était aussi haletant. Le dérangeait-il ? C'était idiot. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait appelé, donc c'était à Jervis d'être dérangé.  
Certains pensaient qu'il l'était. Mais pas sa mère.  
\- Désolé ?, s'excusa Alastor à l'autre bout du fil - et Jervis pouvait fort bien imaginer son petit sourire en coin triomphant.  
C'était épatant de constater qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant Alastor lui était déjà si familier qu'il en devinait ses expressions sans les voir.  
Il secoua la tête. C'était plus absurde qu'un lapin avec une montre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

A la question de Jervis, le roux sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il sourit davantage et s'allongea sur son lit.  
Il aimait entendre sa voix. Alors il commença à chantonner :  
" _Ce que j'aimerais ? Des oiseaaaaaaux dans le ciel !_ "  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
" _Ce que j'aimerais ? Une expérieeeence sensorielle ! Des notes en aquarelles ! Mon ami, cher Jervis, peux-tu seulement imagineeeeeeeer..._ "  
\- Je vais raccrocher, menaça Jervis d'une voix tremblante manquant d'assurance.  
Alors le Music Meister sut qu'il le tenait. Son chant redoubla d'intensité et les paroles s'envolèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il s'emparait de la guitare traînant à côté de sa table de chevet.  
" _Jervis, ooooooh Jervis ! Ce que j'aimerais, un sourire en forme d'été ! Et ta voix avec fermeté, fredonnant le refrain tourmenteur d'une dangereuse symphonie, celle qui à mon coeur piétiné s'arrachera pour mieux s'envoler dans de multiples directions, celles-là même que nous fuyions !_ "  
Le coeur en liesse, le Music Meister poursuivit avec plus de force et de conviction :  
" _La passion, enlisée dans nos âmes tristes, se libèrera dans un feu d'artifice, et ce jour-là, mon ami, mon frère, tu sauras enfin ce que j'aimerais ! Jerviiiiiiiiiis !_ "  
La voix étranglée de Jervis lui fit écho dans le dernier couplet et lorsqu'il laissa enfin la musique mourrir, il y eut un silence dans l'appareil.  
\- Tu es fâché ?, souffla Alastor.  
\- ...pas fâché, marmonna Jervis.  
\- Agacé ?  
\- Non.  
\- Furieux ??  
\- Non.  
\- Fou amoureux ?  
\- NOOOON !, s'écria le blond. Tais-toi et va dormir ! On se voit demain de toute façon !  
Et il raccrocha.  
Alastor se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers avec un soupir. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que ça avait été agréable de le surprendre de cette façon.  
Il avait même réussi à le faire chanter.  
Il tressaillit et commença à se défaire de son pantalon


	5. Chapter 5

Les yeux d'Alastor étaient vairons. Il en avait un vert, comme de l'herbe fraîche dans laquelle on pourrait facilement s'endormir pendant que notre soeur nous lit un livre - hélas Jervis n'avait pas de soeur, il était fils unique - et l'autre était d'un bleu sombre, comme une mer de larmes déchaînée.  
Cela faisait de longues minutes que Jervis fixait ce regard singulier en essayant d'influer sur les actions de son propriétaire, sans succès. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces, dans un silence complet, il n'entendait même plus les cris dans la cours, ni le souffle d'Alastor, ni le sien car...il avait arrêté de respirer !  
Soudain il n'en puit plus et relâcha l'air comprimé dans sa poitrine, le visage brûlant de s'être retenu aussi longtemps. Il détourna les yeux, craignant de voir chez son compagnon la même déception qu'il ressentait.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu y arriveras tôt ou tard.  
\- Tôt ou tard n'est pas la question. On ne peut perdre son temps, car il se perd tout seul, marmotta Jervis dans sa barbe.  
Alastor se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé.  
\- Heu, je suppose ? En tout cas, je pense que cette méthode ne te convient pas.  
Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogatif, poussant Alastor à continuer :  
\- Tu n'as pas de support. Je veux dire, si on arrivait à hypnotiser les gens juste en les fixant dans les yeux, ça se saurait !  
\- C'est toi qui m'a proposé de faire ça !, s'offusqua aussitôt Jervis.  
\- Je sais, déclara son camarade en haussant les épaules. J'avais tort. C'est la première fois que j'essaye d'apprendre à quelqu'un.  
\- Est-ce que je devrais essayer de chanter ?, grogna Jervis avec mauvaise humeur face à l'échec cuisant de sa tentative.  
Alastor pouffa, ce qui irrita davantage son compagnon. Il s'arrêta en le remarquant et cacha son sourire derrière sa main.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton gimmick.  
\- Mon quoi ?  
\- Ton gimmick. Ton....  
Il se gratta le crâne.  
\- Hm...je sais pas comment expliquer ça. Ton approche, on va dire.  
Jervis se redressa, focalisant à nouveau son attention sur lui. En vérité, Alastor adorait cette situation d'élève-professeur, il aimait que Jervis l'écoute sans broncher, se concentrant uniquement sur lui et ce qu'il disait.  
C'était grisant.  
\- Peut-être que tu as besoin de trouver ce qui peut t'accompagner. Beaucoup de gens utilisent des pendules ou des métronomes...  
\- Des pendules...pour indiquer l'heure ?  
\- Noooon, gloussa Alastor. Un pendule...c'est une sorte de pendentif au bout d'un fil, et la personne hypnotisée doit le suivre du regard tandis que l'hypnotiseur le fait aller de gauche à droite.  
Jervis fit la moue, et le rouquin dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. "Trop mignon !" s'extasia-t-il mentalement.  
\- Tu peux aussi faire ça avec une montre à gousset, rétorqua le blond.  
Et ce faisant, il en sortit une de sa poche.  
Le cadran était large et paraissait lourd, donc Alastor allait lui déconseiller d'utiliser ça, mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Jervis prit la parole.  
\- Ferme les yeux.  
Le Music Meister grimaça, n'aimant guère qu'on lui donne des ordre, pourtant il obéit.  
\- Ecoute le tic-tac, souffla Jervis. Le tic-tac de ma montre...elle est en retard...toujours en retard...  
La voix de Jervis était moins hésitante qu'à l'accoutumée. Alastor déglutit et la tension de ses épaules disparut à mesure qu'il essayait de se détendre.  
\- Tu n'entends plus que le tic-tac à présent, murmura la voix très bas, si bas qu'elle était couverte par le bruit de l'aiguille, qui devenait assourdissant.  
Alastor gémit sans s'en rendre compte. Tic.  
Jervis lui pinça le nez, sans obtenir de réaction.  
Tac.  
Le grand corps svelte du roux était devenu comme mou. Jervis l'appela, puis lui donna une bourrade à l'épaule, sans réaction.  
Il se rapprocha lentement de son visage. Ses traits étaient flasques, comme s'il dormait.  
Les doigts de Jervis lui touchèrent la joue et glissèrent sur ses lèvres. Elles s'écartèrent pour lui et il les glissa dans sa bouche. Un frisson lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque. Sa langue. Sa bouche.  
Il retira vivement ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond chez lui - les docteurs avaient peut-être raison.  
Il s'agita, essayant de chasser la sensation étrangement plaisante entre ses cuisses. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, il se mordit la main jusqu'à ce que la douleur submerge tout le reste.  
Ensuite il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment réveiller Alastor. Alors de sa main valide, il lui décocha une claque retentissante.

🎵

Les paupières d'Alastor s'ouvrirent brutalement tandis que sa tête partait sur le côté et son poing partit tout seul, par réflexe. Jervis se le reçut en plein visage et recula dans un couinement de douleur, lâchant sa montre à gousset.  
Celle-ci tomba sur le sol et le cadran explosa.  
\- Que...tu as réussi ?, demanda Alastor en se frottant la joue, les larmes aux yeux et la bouche pâteuse.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il avait frappé un peu fort, car Jervis se tenait le nez en reniflant. Il s'approcha et le blond eut un mouvement de recul.  
\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Alastor, la mine coupable.  
\- C'est rien, marmonna Jervis d'une voix nasale.  
\- Fais-moi voir ?  
Jervis retira lentement ses mains et Alastor prit délicatement son visage pour examiner son nez - secrètement ravi de pouvoir le toucher ainsi malgré les circonstances.  
\- Ça saigne, fit-il remarquer. Attends.  
Il s'écarta pour récupérer son sac et fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir un mouchoir en tissu avec les initiales M.M brodées dessus. Il le tendit à Jervis et se dernier le pressa sur son nez pour arrêter le saignement.  
\- Pourquoi M.M ?, interrogea-t-il.  
Le visage d'Alastor sembla s'allonger et il se détourna pour aller ramasser la montre. Il la posa sur l'estrade où Jervis était assis, et ce dernier oublia un temps sa question.  
\- Oh non !  
\- Je t'en achèterais une autre si tu veux, déclara Alastor avec nonchalance.  
Jervis le foudroya du regard, ses yeux bleus s'obscurcissant comme un ciel d'orage.  
\- Tu ne peux pas ! Elle appartenait à mon grand-père Lewis !  
\- Alors je peux trouver quelqu'un pour la réparer, répliqua aussitôt le rouquin comme s'il avait réponse à tout.  
Jervis fourra le mouchoir dans sa poche et reprit sa montre.  
\- Non merci !  
Il prit son sac et Alastor paniqua :  
\- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça !  
Jervis fronça le nez :  
\- J'ai des trucs à faire.  
Et il quitta la salle, laissant Alastor seul, la joue encore brûlante du coup reçu.

🎵 🎵

Jervis évita Alastor toute la journée, bien que ce dernier ait cherché à le voir pendant les pauses et à la sortie. Seulement Jervis était passé maître dans l'art de l'esquive - puisqu'il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse bousculer par un groupe de garçons qui l'avait dans le colimateur depuis un moment.  
Il rentra chez lui en se rongeant les sangs, incapable de dire à sa mère ce qui s'était produit - car alors il devrait lui parler de sa relation avec Alastor, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en discuter avec elle. Leur première rencontre reposait sur un accident dangereux après tout.  
La montre semblait peser plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée dans sa poche.  
Aussitôt arrivé à la maison, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour dissimuler la source de sa culpabilité. Ou du moins, l'une des sources.  
Il tenta de faire ses devoirs pour chasser les pensées qui le hantaient, sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.  
Son esprit revenait sans cesse sur le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à tenir Alastor en son pouvoir, à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire sans qu'il le sache - et la marque de confiance qu'Alastor lui avait accordé l'avait brusquement frappé lorsqu'il avait réussi.   
C'était différent de l'hypnose d'Alastor, parce que même si Jervis lui faisait certaines choses, Alastor n'en aurait pas conscience - peut-être qu'il y avait plusieurs degrés de conscience, il fallait qu'il se renseigne à ce sujet.  
Mais en y repensant, c'était terriblement addictif, et Jervis s'agita sur sa chaise, sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage et quelque chose tressaillir entre ses cuisses.  
Ses doigts dans la bouche d'Alastor lui revinrent en mémoire et il les toucha, se souvenant de la sensation de moiteur.  
Apeuré par l'émotion qui ne faisait que monter, provoquant en lui des réactions physiologiques désarçonnantes, il se leva brusquement et se planta devant la porte, essayant de déterminer ses chances d'atteindre la salle de bain sans être vu dans cet état. Il décida de prendre son pyjama et de le tenir de sorte de dissimuler le devant de son pantalon. Ainsi, il put sortir de sa chambre.  
L'appartement n'était pas bien grand et il parvînt à la salle de bain sans encombre. Sa mère était dans la cuisine et ne s'aperçut de rien.  
Il verrouilla la porte à clef et relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il retira sa chemise - il était l'un des seuls de son lycée à en porter, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait aussi remarqué chez Alastor et qui lui avait plû, aussi futile que cela puisse être; il avait ressenti une sorte de complicité avec lui du fait qu'ils portent le même genre d'habit. Même si Alastor avait un style bien plus flamboyant.  
Il avait même les cheveux longs. Jervis n'aimait pas ça.  
C'était un peu trop effeminé. Heureusement, Alastor ne l'était pas. Sa voix était belle et grave, il était grand, il avait la mâchoire carrée et de l'assurance. Le fait qu'il chante et danse n'enlevait rien à sa virilité.  
Mais tout de même, la longueur de ses cheveux devraient être revue. Toutefois ce n'était pas à Jervis de donner son avis sur la question.  
A force de repenser à Alastor de la sorte, son imagination bien fournie tenta de lui soumettre l'image de son ami sans sa chemise - le plus souvent verte pomme. Il imaginait ses muscles ciselés mais puissants, ses pectoraux lisses, et le fin duvet roux descendant en-dessous de sa ceinture...  
Jervis s'étrangla en rougissant violemment. Il n'était pas censé penser à cela, ni à sa main parcourant ce...  
\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !, s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans la douche tout habillé, les doigts tournant le robinet à fond.  
L'eau glacé lui gicla à la figure.  
Des coups retentirent à la porte.  
" Jervis est-ce que tout va bien ? ", demanda sa mère avec inquiétude.  
Il vivait décidément l'un des pires jours de sa vie - mais alors pourquoi souriait-il en regardant le mouchoir imbibé de sang d'Alastor tomber à ses pieds ?  
\- Tout va bien, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Tout va très bien, aucun soucis.  
Et il coupa l'eau, le corps tremblant et glacé.


	6. Chapter 6

Il y a plein de poissons dans l'océan.  
C'était ce qu'Alastor essayait de se répéter depuis plusieurs jours. Même ses "amis" avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'avait aucune envie de leurs expliquer ce qu'il vivait.  
C'était pathétique et il en était conscient. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer en regardant son portable avec espoir à chaque fin de cours - parfois même pendant, ce qui lui avait causé quelques remontrances de la part de ses professeurs.  
Au moins, il avait cessé de chercher Jervis dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait désarmé à ce point face à une affection à sens unique. Son précédent béguin n'avait laissé aucune ambiguité sur son manque d'intérêt : au contraire de Jervis, c'était quelqu'un de cynique mais d'attentif aux autres. Fin psychologue, il avait immédiatement percé Alastor à jour, et si au début, il avait ignoré les tentatives de ce dernier, lorsqu'Alastor avait trouvé le courage de se déclarer, sa réponse avait été claire et cassante.  
Alastor en avait encore mal à l'estomac en y repensant, mais au moins il avait pu faire son deuil.  
Certes, il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour le premier garçon dont il était tombé amoureux, mais c'était plus de la nostalgie, et ça ne le tourmentait certainement pas autant que la pensée de Jervis l'esquivant.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de se torturer l'esprit pour comprendre pourquoi ce revirement. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait cassé sa montre ? Parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour lui apprendre l'hypnose ?  
Parce qu'il avait réalisé les sentiments d'Alastor et que cela lui avait fait peur ?  
Une boule lui noua la gorge à cette idée, comme une angoisse qui monte, et il se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise, interrompant le cours :  
" _Pourquoi faut-il que l'Amour soit si compliqué-é-é-é ?_ "  
\- Alastor ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, lança le prof de littérature en relevant le nez de son livre.  
" _Je n'ai paaaaas choisi ! Mon coeur est libre, il bat, il suit sa propre mélodiiiiie !_ "  
Le jeune homme bondit sur sa table et tous les élèves se levèrent ensemble.  
" _Je ne lui demande pas de m'aimeeeeeer ! Juste un regard, un signe, qu'il m'a pardonné ! Je ne pourrais continuer ma vie paisible, si j'ignore sa réponse, si j'ignore combien ma déclaration à son coeur est restée insensible !_ "  
Ses camarades de classe ainsi que le professeur se mirent à sautiller dans les travées en chantant :  
" _C'est un coeur de glace, un coeur où je n'ai pas ma place !_ "  
" _Et je crie, et je CHANTE !_ ", rugit Alastor en sautant de table en table " _Jusqu'à m'ennivrer seul de son absence, puis encore, repentant, je me traîne à ses pieds en silence, jusqu'à pleurer de mes errances !_ "  
" _Ce coeur de glaaaaace !_ ", reprirent en choeur les victimes de son hypnose musicale.  
" _Et il me regarde, les yeux purs, brillant tendrement d'innocence ! Il m'impose son mépris, teinté d'un soupçon de jalousie, il m'observe à travers mes rêves, me hante les jours comme les heures de la nuit, m'infligeant sans vergogne ce désir concupiscent qu'il esquive, maladroit, de façon parfaitement évidente..._ "  
" _Evideeeeeeence !_ ", culmina le choeur.  
" _Jervis, je t'en prie, tu dois répondre à ma folie !_ ", s'écria Alastor. " _Je ne puis lâcher l'affaire, si tu ne dis pas à mon coeur de se taire ! Il me faut une réponse, rien qu'un mot, pour cesser ces inepties, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, j'ai besoin de ta présence, j'ai besoin de ton sourire, de tes virages, de ton intelligence. Besoin, besoin de...de..._ "  
Soudain il apperçut à la fenêtre une silhouette bien familière traversant à toute allure la cours, poursuivie par deux garçons qui lui criaient après. Il s'interrompit, brisant le charme.  
Les élèves se regardèrent avec étonnement, se réveillant lentement de son hypnose.  
Alastor sauta lourdement de la table. Le prof l'appela mais il n'entendait pas.  
Il se rua dehors.

 

🎵🎵

  
  
Les jambes de Jervis étaient courtes. Il était né comme ça, et en dépit d'une minuscule poussée de croissance au tout début de l'adolescence, il n'avait jamais grandi de sorte d'atteindre une taille "normale".   
Il était plus petit que certaines filles, et c'était la raison pour laquelle les garçons le méprisaient de base. Il était trop étrange et soupe-au-lait pour être accepté par les filles, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était seul.  
Même s'il aimait prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un choix de sa part, au final, cela reposait principalement sur son attitude et sur son physique peu grâcieux - les gens beaux comme Alastor ont la vie plus facile, se disait-il, tout en se félicitant de ne pas l'être pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de l'apparence.  
Il aurait toutefois aimé qu'on lui retourne la politesse.  
\- Hey, nain de jardin ! T'as cru que tu pouvais t'enfuir ?  
Un coup de pied le cueillit dans le tibia et il tomba. Il se recroquevilla au sol par réflexe pour se protéger la tête et le ventre - les endroits les plus douloureux. S'ils ne faisaient que lui taper dans le dos et dans les jambes, il pourrait le cacher à sa mère, comme il le faisait d'habitude.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains de ses camarades aimaient s'acharner sur lui. Il ne leurs parlait pas, il ne ressentait rien pour eux, ni envie ni dégoût. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas assez intéressants.   
Il y avait peu de choses qui intéressaient Jervis : en dehors du livre de Lewis Caroll, tout le reste ressemblait à des images fades sur une feuille de papier. En dehors de cette histoire, il ne ressentait rien d'agréable.   
Alice au pays des merveilles était un ouvrage fascinant qui le transportait ailleurs. Il était chaque fois émerveillé à sa lecture, chaque fois embarqué dans un autre monde où, durant quelques temps, il pouvait s'oublier - son physique n'avait alors plus d'importance, ni les pressions bienveillantes mais pesantes de sa mère, ni la solitude, ni la morosité de son environnement.  
Il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Le monde d'Alice était illogique, mais il y avait une sorte de schéma à suivre dans cet illogisme, il pouvait y trouver sa place, exister dans ce chaos sans que cela ne crée de débordement.  
Ici, dans le monde réel, était la véritable absurdité : il craignait sa propre existence, craignait de respirer, craignait de vivre.Son futur était incertain malgré ses efforts à l'école, sa mère avait des visions pour lui qui ressemblaient à des élucubrations irréalisables, personne ne l'aimait, il était rejeté de toute part, sa vie était un enfer, un enfer doublé d'une punition, et le seul à le comprendre un tant soit peu, à avoir été sympathique avec lui, était une tentation à laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de succomber sous peine de contrarier les forces surnaturelles qui gouvernaient ce monde - le Lewis Caroll de son histoire.  
La nausée le souleva à mesure que les coups et les insultes pleuvaient sur lui. Alastor.  
Alastor. Alice. Al...  
Ses doigts sur sa langue, douce comme du velours.  
Sa voix, à la fois rauque et sensuelle, s'infiltrant dans son oreille, guidant ses pas et les battements affolés de son coeur tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelacent.  
Le Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.  
"Oh ! vous ne sauriez faire autrement, dit le Chat : Ici, tout le monde est fou. Je suis fou. Vous êtes folle."  
\- Sale petite pédale !, cracha un de ses assaillants en lui tirant les cheveux pour lui ramener la tête en arrière. T'aime ça quand on te touche, pas vrai ?  
\- Son petit copain s'en fout de lui !, moqua un autre. Avant, on les voyait danser comme des crétins par la fenêtre de la salle de musique, mais maintenant il passe toutes les pauses avec sa bande de potes pédé edgy...  
\- Est-ce que c'est moi que tu appelles pédé edgy ?, susurra une voix grinçante dans leur dos.  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent lentement, les yeux écarquillés...

 

🎃

 

Jonathan Crane était un grand échalas de 1m80 aux cheveux secs incoiffables. Le visage émacié, squelettique, il était surnommé l'Epouvantail à cause de sa maigreur irréelle et de son aspect dépenaillé.  
Personne n'aimait se le mettre à dos. Il était connu pour être rancunier et à ne pas limiter sa vengeance à l'enceinte de l'école, ce qui avait tendance à effrayer ceux qui pouvaient croire que les mauvais traitements qu'ils infligeaient ne souffriraient d'aucune conséquence en dehors du lycée.  
Crane était un sadique intelligent, et il ne se faisait jamais prendre. C'était sa dernière année dans l'établissement et il n'allait pas le quitter sans graver sa réputation dans le marbre afin de rester un croque-mitaine dont on se souviendra longtemps, le genre à peupler quelques légendes urbaines que se refilent les nouveaux arrivants comme une MST dans un club échangiste.  
Aussi les deux brutes reculèrent très vite en se confondant en excuse.  
\- Cassez-vous, siffla l'Epouvantail.  
Et lorsqu'il furent assez loin, il dit à la silhouette discrète qui se tenait derrière lui :  
\- Je veux savoir de quoi ils ont peur...  
\- Comme si c'était fait, Jonny boy.  
Crane grimaça mais l'autre avait filé.  
Il s'approcha du gamin.  
\- Lève-toi et marche, souffla-t-il avec un rictus ironique.  
Jervis leva un regard subjugué sur son sauveur.


	7. Chapter 7

Traversant les couloirs à fond de train et dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, le Music Meister arriva rapidement dans la cours. Essouflé, les cheveux collés par la sueur, il s'engouffra derrière le gymnase, là où il avait vu Jervis s'enfuir.  
Il vit alors deux silhouettes sauter le grillage pour s'échapper vers le bâtiment des Sciences. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, car s'ils s'en allaient de façon aussi précipitée, c'était que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
Il se retourna et percuta quelqu'un. C'était un poids plume et Alastor le sentit à peine, mais le garçon se rétama dans l'herbe. Ce dernier se releva presque aussitôt, avec une vivacité surprenante, comme un petit animal prêt à prendre la fuite. Fin comme une anguille, il remplissait mal le gros pull en laine élimé qui le recouvrait, nageant pratiquement dedans.   
Alastor faillit lui reprocher leur collision quand il remarqua que l'autre avait un coquard qui lui avalait l'oeil, causant sans doute quelques difficultés de vision.   
En vérité, tout le monde savait que son père lui collait de sacrées roustes, mais personne ne faisait rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Les Nashtons étaient une famille de timbrés de toute façon, et leur fils ne faisait pas exception.  
Edward grimaça en le reconnaissant et essuya l'arrière de son vieux jeans sans même lui accorder une parole, comme s'il n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine. S'il était là, cela signifiait que Crane l'était aussi, et Alastor pinça les lèvres. Il passa devant Edward et ce dernier eut un sourire de chat tout en gardant la tête baissée. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, et la raison en était évidente.  
Jon avait gardé Ed auprès de lui, pas Alastor.

🎃

Celui qui avait fait fuir les harceleurs de Jervis étaient grand, très grand. Pour un garçon aussi petit, il ressemblait à un géant. Il portait des Doc Martens usées, et un long manteau sombre dont les pans virevoltaient autour de lui comme une aura impressionnante. Il ne portait ni bijoux clinquants, ni maquillage, et pourtant son visage était absolument frappant : il était taillé à la serpe, avec des yeux vifs, et Jervis se sentit scruté bien plus profondément que ne le pouvait un simple regard.  
Il se releva lentement, sans aide, tout en continuant de fixer son sauveur avec attention, comme quand on se retrouve par mégarde face à un animal sauvage qui pourrait attaquer à tout instant si on laisse baisser sa garde.  
\- JERVIS !  
Il tourna finalement la tête vers celui qui appelait son nom - et la douleur des coups reçus lui vrilla les côtes. Alastor venait d'arriver, le souffle court. Lui aussi observa le nouveau venu avec intensité, et Jervis en déduisit à son expression qu'ils se connaissaient.   
Alastor se rapprocha, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer aux yeux de Jervis à quel point il se sentait petit - il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son ami était grand, peut-être parce que ce dernier faisait toujours attention de se mettre à sa hauteur. La pensée, furtive, lui amena le rose aux joues.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Alastor en détachant son regard avec difficulté de l'autre garçon. Ils t'ont fait mal ?  
Jervis se frotta le bras et hocha lentement la tête, intimidé. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, et en dépit des circonstances, il ne savait plus comment lui parler.  
Alastor posa sa main sur son bras, le pressant doucement, et il se rapprocha.  
\- Tu saignes, dit-il.  
Il saignait déjà à leur précédente rencontre. Jervis serra les dents, se rappelant le mouchoir d'Alastor soigneusement plié dans sa poche. Il avait voulu le glisser discrètement dans son casier, sans trouver le courage de le faire - il aimait l'avoir sur lui, comme un talisman, une petite part de ce qu'ils avaient perdu.  
L'air concerné, Alastor se pencha sur lui et Jervis se tendit vers lui, comme une fleur quémandant du soleil. Les doigts du roux effleurèrent sa joue.  
\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, déclara l'autre garçon d'un ton factuel qui brisa irrémédiablement leur instant de grâce.  
Alastor se tourna immédiatement vers lui, laissant retomber ses mains.  
\- Pourquoi tu étais là ?  
\- C'est mon territoire ici. C'est là qu'on fait nos deals, grogna le garçon.  
Il riva sont regard à celui de Jervis et esquissa un sourire narquois.  
\- Je parle de drogue, ajouta-t-il en guettant la réaction du blond.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, désarçonné, et l'autre sembla s'en réjouir.  
Alastor passa brutalement son bras autour des épaules de Jervis.  
\- En tout cas...merci d'être intervenu, je suppose.  
\- Tu supposes ?, répéta l'adolescent dégingandé qui lui faisait face.   
Le rouquin resserra légèrement son emprise sur Jervis, visiblement nerveux. Jervis pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. C'était un type vraiment étrange.  
\- Je t'enverrais des remerciements par écrit en trois exemplaires si tu y tiens, Jona.  
\- Pourquoi pas en chanson ? C'est ta spécialité, non ?  
\- V-vous êtes amis ?, osa Jervis après quelques hésitations, le coeur serré.  
\- NON !, répliquèrent les deux autres en choeur.  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis chacun détourna le regard.  
\- Enfin, c'est compliqué, marmonna Alastor. On était...  
L'autre garçon croisa les bras.  
\- On était ami, jusqu'à ce que cet idiot me fasse une déclaration en chanson devant ma grand-mère.  
\- Ferme-la !, s'écria aussitôt Alastor en blêmissant.  
Il lui pointa le doigt sous le nez, se détachant vivement de Jervis.  
\- Ferme ta gueule !  
Jonathan eut un rictus :  
\- Toujours vexé pour la claque ? Tu as essayé de m'embrasser, je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire.  
\- Non ! Ce n'est...ce n'était pas...  
\- Et tu as essayé de faire sauter Eddie du deuxième étage, poursuivit l'autre garçon d'une voix plus douce, comme si c'était presque attendrissant.   
Puis il se mit à chantonner avec un sourire tordu :  
\- Humpty Dumpty était assis sur un mur, quand il fit une grande chute, hélas aucun des hommes du roi ne purent remettre Humpty Dumpty entier ça c'est sûr.  
Il enfonça son index dans la poitrine du Music Meister :  
\- On peut pas te faire confiance. Tu as trop peur de ce qui t'entoure, de ce que les autres pensent. Regarde-toi trembler. Derrière tes petites musiques, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux être. Tu n'es qu'une ombre. Reste donc parmi elles.  
\- Jona, gémit Alastor, visiblement atteint par ses mots comme autant de gifle.  
\- Attends !, les interrompit brusquement Jervis. Tu as essaye de l'EMBRASSER ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de déclaration ?  
Alastor devint pivoine.  
\- Ah heu, ce n'est rien, c'est...tu vas rire, c'est juste...  
\- Tu es...tu es...homosexuel ?, souffla Jervis en rougissant. Tu-tu...tu es homosexuel et m'as rien dis ?  
Tout son corps était devenu une torche de douleur, son ventre à se plier en deux, son visage, ses bras; et son esprit nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, les pensées, ses émotions, se bousculaient, les mots se mélangeaient dans sa bouche, formant des incohérences tragiques qui sortaient sans lui demander la permission. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à mesure que l'horreur se faisait jour dans son esprit. Il voyait sa mère le mettre en garde. Il avait été prévenu mais il n'avait pas écouté.   
\- Tu m'as laissé...tu m'as touché et... te faisais confiance !  
L'expression d'Alastor se désagrégea.  
\- Attends, je...je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne comprends pas ce que...   
Jervis lui frappa la poitrine. Il avait fini par croire qu'il n'était pas normal, mais ce n'était pas lui en fait.  
\- Tsss tu tss...tu...toi !, s'indigna-t-il en pleurant. Ta faute sssssi j'ai...ce sentiment-là...t-tu as seulement...comment t-t-tu as pu ? C'est DEGOÛTANT !  
Alastor le saisit par les épaules, brutalement.  
\- Arrête !!, rugit-il en le secouant. Arrête de dire ça !!  
Il revoyait le regard de dégoût de la grand-mère de Jonathan, et la claque monumentale qu'elle avait donné à son petit-fils. Même si ce dernier avait prétendu ne rien ressentir, qu'il avait repoussé Alastor en le frappant, ça n'avait rien changé à son châtiment.  
Et Alastor n'avait rien pu faire contre cette haine-là.  
Les yeux de Jervis se mirent à déborder et Alastor le relâcha, effrayé par sa propre violence.   
\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que tu as...  
\- Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi !, hurla Jervis avant de prendre la fuite.  
\- Jervis non !  
Mais ce dernier n'écouta pas. Trop de voix qui galopaient sous son crâne, toute l'accusant d'être corrompu.  
Il savait au fond qu'elles avaient raison.


	8. Chapter 8

Ça faisait mal, et c'était inutile d'essayer de croire le contraire.  
La salle de musique était déserte à cette heure, car tout le monde était en classe. Hormis Alastor, puisqu'il avait choisi de se réfugier ici précisément pour être seul. D'habitude, il en profitait pour jouer de la musique. Cela seyait à la plupart de ses humeurs, et chanter l'aidait souvent à aller mieux. Il avait chanté à la mort de son grand-père. Il avait chanté au divorce de ses parents. Il avait chanté après avoir été ignoré par Jonathan au lycée.  
Pourtant, après ce qui s'était passé avec Jervis, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver sa voix. Il avait la gorge trop nouée, et de toute manière l'envie n'était même pas là.  
D'une certaine façon, c'était terrifiant : il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions, le seul rempart qu'il connaissait s'était effondré, et plus rien ne le protégeait. Il se sentait vulnérable, comme à l'époque où il se faisait martyriser par les brutes de l'école.  
Quand il fermait les yeux, la discussion rejouait devant ses paupières, la présence grinçante de Jonathan ajoutant du sel sur une situation qui lui serrait le coeur à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il essayait de trouver les mots qu'il aurait dû prononcer, les gestes qu'il aurait dû avoir. Faire taire Jonathan avant qu'il n'en révèle trop. Arriver avant lui et sauver Jervis de ses assaillants. Prétendre au mensonge, que Jonathan racontait n'importe quoi...  
Alastor soupira et enfonça son visage dans ses bras croisés par-dessus ses genoux. Jervis était trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par un mensonge aussi grossier.  
Il aurait pu l'attaquer sur ses propres faiblesses. Comment il avait senti quelque chose chez lui de différent, de similaire à lui. Que c'était sa faute s'ils s'étaient rapprochés, c'était lui qui avait voulu apprendre l'hypnose.  
Mais sur le moment, il avait simplement vécu les paroles de Jervis comme des coups. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence. Ils étaient proches, ils étaient amis, et cependant Alastor avait réalisé qu'ils ne savaient rien de l'autre. Pas étonnant, puisqu'ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis peu. Toutefois il avait tout de suite ressenti une alchimie spéciale entre eux.  
C'était la raison pour laquelle tous ses scénarios lui semblait factices. Au fond, il ignorait complètement comment aurait réagi Jervis. Peut-être que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, et lorsqu'il se disait cela, aussitôt, il imaginait Jervis cracher, l'insulter, le frapper. C'était une spirale négative, dans laquelle il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus, nourrissant davantage son mal être.  
Il avait le coeur en miettes. C'était encore pire qu'avec Jonathan. Au moins, il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Jon. Il était une figure inatteignable, qu'il admirait de loin et dont il avait essayé de se rapprocher par intérêt. Avec Jervis, ça avait été l'inverse. Certes, au début, il avait dû insister, mais c'était ensuite Jervis qui lui avait demandé de passer du temps ensemble, et peu à peu, c'était devenu naturel. Puis leur complicité s'était teinté d'ambiguité : ses sourires, la façon dont il le regarde parfois quand il pense qu'Alastor ne remarque pas, les frôlements, leur proximité physique - Jervis qui s'assoit toujours trop près, ne respectant aucune limite personnel, invasif, quémandeur, tactile sous le moindre prétexte.  
Alastor en avait été troublé. Ce qui au départ était simplement une nourriture pour son ego était devenu...quelque chose d'autre. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?", marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, en redressant la tête.  
Objectivement, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'il se faisait jeter par quelqu'un - jusque là, il avait toujours encaissé, il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans sombrer parce qu'il était fort, parce qu'il savait sourire envers et contre tout, grâce à la musique, grâce à ce qu'il était au fond et qui donnait du pouvoir à son chant.  
Seulement ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui était différent. C'était un effondrement de l'intérieur, comme si Jervis avait touché en plein coeur de sa construction.  
Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il allait vivre après ça. Il savait qu'il allait vivre cela dit, mais la pensée l'effrayait de ne pas savoir dans quel état. Seul. Fragile.  
Cassé.  
Il crispa les mains sur son visage, ouvrant les yeux derrière ses doigts. Il se sentait impuissant et faible, sans énergie ni désir. Les seules pensées qui lui tournaient en tête lui répétaient qu'il était une personne inutile que personne n'aimerais jamais, et il revoyait la scène encore, et encore, il entendait les mots de Jervis.  
"Ça craint...", grogna-t-il.  
Il s'appuya au mur pour se lever. Quitte à se sentir mal, autant le faire à la maison. Avec un bol de glace, de préférence. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à dénouer sa gorge pour chanter.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Cette pièce lui faisait penser à Jervis, aux moments passés ensemble.  
S'il voulait tenter de se remettre de cette expérience, il fallait qu'il prenne de la distance avec tout ça.  
"Ouais, c'est ça.", se répéta-t-il pour s'en convaincre. "De la distance."  
Et il quitta les lieux.

 

🎵🎵

 

La mère de Jervis était venue chercher ce dernier à l'école, quittant plus tôt son travail exprès. Il était allé à l'infirmerie, mais avait refusé de dire comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état, malgré l'insistance des différents adultes venus lui parler.  
Dans la voiture, il n'écoutait pas les ruminations de sa mère, qui disait qu'elle allait le changer d'école. Il s'en fichait.  
De toute façon, cette école ou une autre, ça ne changerait rien à ce qui s'était passé.  
Laissant son regard couler par la fenêtre, il observa sans passion le paysage urbain défiler sous ses yeux. Tout était morne et gris à Gotham, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien à voir. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle l'univers de Lewis Caroll l'avait immédiatement fasciné. C'était une porte de sortie, une bouffée d'oxygène dans un monde asphyxié et asphyxiant.  
Il ferma les paupières pour se remémorer le texte. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas relu le passage de la tea party. Il pouvait voir des mots quand il avait les yeux clos, mais les lettres n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans tous les sens, et le nom d'Alice se transformait en Alastor.  
Il eut un haut-le-coeur et rouvrit les yeux. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur le rassura, sa mère n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble, perdue qu'elle était dans son monologue, comme pour combler le silence qui s'étalait entre eux. Elle était comme ça depuis toujours, elle parlait sans cesse comme si elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait se produire si elle s'arrêtait.  
Jervis avait déjà imaginé les dangers qui pourraient être déclenchés, il en était venu à craindre qu'elle ne s'arrête, comme une horloge cassée. Il se voyait un couteau à la main, ou un piano tombant du ciel, ou quelques catastrophe surnaturelle.  
Toutefois, même s'il était rassuré par ce bruit de fond, il n'était pas obligé de l'écouter. Ce n'était pas le but de toute façon.  
Il se mit à taper du pied en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était produit. Le garçon qui s'appelait Jonathan l'avait sauvé. C'était un délinquant, mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Et Alastor était arrivé. Il avait dû le voir être poursuivi, et il avait voulu l'aider.  
Jervis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en y pensant. Il avait évité Alastor, pourtant ce dernier s'était rué à son secours sans hésitation lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans une situation difficile.  
Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alastor soit ce que Jonathan avait dit. Mais plus il y repensait, plus il voyait des indices. Et plus il avait honte de sa propre attitude. Il s'était laissé influencé, il avait commencé à regarder Alastor d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il était son premier véritable ami - il n'était pas doué pour garder les gens auprès de lui. C'était normal qu'il ait eu envie d'être proche de lui, de le toucher...néanmoins, il avait su, au fond de lui, que c'était trop grand pour n'être que ça. C'était en partie sa faute, pas seulement celle d'Alastor : il avait encouragé l'ambiguité, il s'était vautré dedans avec lascivité, espérant peut-être qu'Alastor ferait un premier geste, comme il avait été celui à initier une relation en l'attrapant au vol par la fenêtre.  
Il rougit et rentra les épaules, surveillant sa mère du coin de l'oeil. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque et qu'elle lui demande si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son secret plus longtemps si elle avait des soupçons. Déjà qu'il avait été malaisé de lui faire avaler qu'il ne pouvait pas dénoncer les garçons qui l'avaient frappés parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas.  
Il avait des plans pour ceux-là, il ne souhaitait pas que sa mère s'en mêle.  
La relation qu'il avait avec Alastor ne devait plus exister. Il espérait vaguement qu'en l'évitant pendant un moment, peut-être que les choses s'évacueraient d'elles-mêmes. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu, quand Jervis auraient fait disparaître ses pulsions infâmes, devenir des amis sans arrières-pensées.  
Toutefois, si Alastor était homo, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et le manque d'espoir lui donnait envie de crier.  
\- Chéri, tu chantonnes trop fort, lança sa mère sévèrement en redémarrant à un feu rouge.  
Jervis sursauta et son pied se figea en l'air. Il n'avait pas fait attention, il s'était mis à meumeumer en tapant le tapis de sol en rythme, interrompant même sa mère dans sa diatribe.  
\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle à nouveau tranquille. Je comprends que ce soit perturbant pour toi. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas traumatisé. J'ai entendu dire que les enfants qui étaient maltraités durant leur adolescence étaient plus enclin à devenir des délinquants - mais enfin je ne pense pas que cela puisse t'arriver, mon trésor, après tout tu es un très bon élève et les très bons élèves ne deviennent pas des délinquants, mais c'est vrai qu'ils attirent l'attention de ceux qui, contrairement à eux, ne sont pas très intelligents, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'en veulent mon chéri, mais je suis fière de toi car tu leurs as tenu tête, je suis sûre qu'on pourra les retrouver, il faudra que le directeur fasse une enquête, cette institution avait pourtant si bonne réputation, la Gotham Academy n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était, en plus il y a plein d'endroits dangereux sur ce campus, tu as vu l'état de certains bâtiments ? Ils sont lugubres et...  
Jervis perdit à nouveau le fils, ses pensées repartant vagabonder du côté d'Alastor. Ne plus le voir, ne plus lui parler. Ne plus échanger de sms le soir avant d'aller se coucher, ne plus le toucher, ni rire en sa compagnie.  
Ce n'était pas comme si Jervis avait souvent l'occasion de rire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alastor soit un inverti ? C'était dégoûtant, ça souillait absolument tout ce qui était si pur aux yeux de Jervis dans leur amitié...  
\- Tais-toi !, s'écria sa mère avec colère, coupant brusquement ses réflexions erratiques.  
Jervis referma brutalement la bouche, se rendant compte qu'il s'était mis à chanter la comptine d'Humpty Dumpty.  
Sa mère l'observa d'un oeil inquiet, son humeur sautant du coq à l'âne en un rien de temps.  
\- Tu as l'air patraque mon chéri, on devrait peut-être consulter le docteur Fries...  
\- Non, ça va. Je suis...je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout, souffla Jervis.  
Mais son pied n'arrêtait pas de taper le sol.  
Une idée le frappa soudain comme une balle en pleine tête.  
Alastor était amoureux de Jonathan.  
Son pied partit tout seul et donna un grand coup de genou dans la boîte à gants.

 

🎃

 

Les doctoirs de l'académie étaient quasiment vides d'activité durant la journée. C'était les moments préférés de Jonathan, car alors tout était calme. Il pouvait se consacrer à ses lectures et ses tests de chimie.  
La chambre était suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout son matériel et ses livres, ainsi que les affaires hétéroclites de son colocataire clandestin. Ce dernier était en train d'étaler de l'arnica sur son ventre, le bas de son pull coincé entre ses dents. Il avait beaucoup de cicatrices. Le père d'Ed était quelqu'un de violent, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Jonathan avait permis à son ami de squatter sa chambre.  
Cela arrivait qu'ils dorment ensemble. C'était un secret, car si cela se savait, Ed risquait d'être suspendu.  
Pas Jonathan cependant. Lui ne risquait rien. Après tout, il était orphelin, et sa grand-mère avait "disparu", si on le virait, où irait-il ?  
Jonathan s'interrompit dans sa lecture pour le regarder et Ed s'en rendit compte bien vite.  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
\- Ça y est, t'en pince pour moi ?  
\- Dans mes pires cauchemars, peut-être, susurra Jonathan en réponse.  
L'expression d'Edward s'adoucit et il baissa les yeux. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Jonathan sur le lit.  
\- Ça ne me fait pas rire. J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait tes cauchemars.  
Jonathan posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Ed. Ce dernier était bien plus petit que lui - parce que Jonathan était exceptionnellement grand - pourtant il y avait quelque chose en lui, une force de caractère, qui fascinait Jonathan malgré lui. Ed avait été malmené de tous les côtés, il n'avait jamais été apprécié et il avait développé un ego tordu, un attrait pour la manipulation et la dissimulation à cause de toutes ces maltraitances. Pourtant, il était aussi la personne la plus loyale qu'il connaisse, peut-être justement parce que Jonathan avait été le premier à reconnaître véritablement sa valeur.  
Ed était d'une intelligence terrifiante, et Jonathan pouvait voir son potentiel. Il ne voulait pas en manquer une miette.  
Cependant, son intelligence pouvait aussi se révéler embarassante.  
\- Ne t'occupe pas de mes cauchemars, souffla-t-il, espérant dissiper le sujet.  
\- Difficile, quand ils te font crier au milieu de la nuit à cinq centimètres de mon oreille.  
Jonathan soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça.  
\- En fait, je pensais à Alastor. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a frappé ?  
Les yeux d'Ed pétillèrent.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes ?  
\- Je suis curieux, c'est tout, répondit Jonathan en se redressant.  
Edward lui sourit nerveusement.  
\- C'était un des types que tu m'as dis de suivre. Ils étaient plus malins que je ne le pensais. Mais je leurs ai laissé un petit souvenir...  
Il sortit de sa poche un petit boitier armé de deux crochets métalliques. Jonathan connaissait ce gadget qu'Ed avait fabriqué ici-même, dans cette pièce.  
\- 50 volts dans les testicules, ça fait passer l'envie de donner des coups de pied là où on ne devrait pas, répliqua Edward en faisant grésiller l'appareil.  
Jonathan se leva et récupéra son carnet dans un tiroir. Il griffonna quelque chose dedans, puis le rangea.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ?, demanda Ed en rangeant son bricolage avant de s'affaler dans le lit de Jonathan.  
Celui-ci se retourna pour constater qu'Ed prenait désormais toute la place. Il s'adossa à son bureau.  
\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai bien perçu chez Alastor un fort attachement pour ce garçon, mais de toute façon ça ne peut pas marcher. Ils se sont disputé quand j'ai révélé qu'Alastor était gay.  
Ed croisa les bras sous sa nuque.  
\- Tu aurais dû lui dire aussi qu'il s'est servi de sa musique pour essayer de me tuer...  
\- Je l'ai fait.  
Jonathan se rapprocha. Il se pencha sur Ed et posa les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Nashton perdit alors sa nonchalance, affichant soudain un air anxieux.  
\- Mais il s'en moquait, ajouta Jonathan. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son orientation sexuelle. Cela avait l'air de grandement le perturber.  
Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Jonathan nota mentalement ce qu'il voyait et percevait comme réactions chez Ed : ses pupilles s'étaient élargies, son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré et ses joues avaient quelque peu rosi. S'il se penchait davantage et l'embrassait, il se demandait comment Ed réagirait. Positivement, sans doute.  
\- Il...il t'intéresse, devina Ed, la voix rauque.  
\- Pas comme ça, souffla Jonathan en se redressant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, tournant cette fois le dos à son ami. Tu sais bien que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses.  
Il entendit distinctement la déception dans le ton d'Ed quand il répondit :  
\- Non, il t'intéresse parce que tu adores les gens en détresse. C'est pour ça que tu es intervenu après tout.  
\- Peut-être.  
Les doigts d'Ed touchèrent sa main sur la courtepointe.  
\- Tu es mignon quand tu cherches à analyser tout ce qui t'entoure.  
Cette fois, Jonathan tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour signifier son mécontentement et se leva à nouveau.  
\- Hey, Jon !  
L'interpellé quitta la pièce, sa tranquilité ayant été irrémédiablement détruite.  
Ed avait souvent cet effet-là sur lui, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le détester.  
Bien au contraire.


	9. Chapter 9

La période des examens approchaient à grand pas, laissant peu de temps aux élèves de l'académie pour flâner.  
La bibliothèque était anormalement pleine pendant les heures de trou, comme si, soudainement, les gens se souvenaient de cet endroit pile quand c'était le moment de réviser.  
Edward Nashton connaissait les rayonnages comme sa poche. C'était son refuge et il lui était arrivé d'y dormir avant de connaître Jonathan.   
La bibliothèque de l'école était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour lui...et il détestait la voit envahie. Car avec le monde venait le bruit, les regards, les paquets de chips passés sous la table, les miettes sur les tables. Le pire était les bandes qui monopolisaient les lieux préférés d'Ed près de la fenêtre ou qui s'installaient assis sur les tables quand la bibliothécaire ne regardait pas.  
Heureusement la présence de Jonathan servait de périmètre de sécurité qui empêchait les gens de venir près d'eux. Ed remerciait silencieusement les dieux de l'Olympe - en vérité il était athé - pour la capacité de son ami à jouer les repoussoirs.  
Il jeta discrètement un regard à Jonathan. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas un aspect très engageant au premier abord - ni au deuxième, pour être tout à fait franc. C'était dommage que les gens se fient plus à l'apparence qu'à ce que les personnes valent vraiment, car, au final, Jonathan était sans doute l'un des personnages les plus captivants qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il y avait tant de méandres dans cet esprit, et tant de connaissances. Ed sentait bien qu'il avait trouvé en Jonathan un parfait égal, et cela le rendait un peu sentimental, ce qui semblait amuser Jonathan dans une certaine mesure.  
Ce dernier releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Ed haussa une épaule puis retourna à son livre, essayant d'ignorer les yeux pâles de son camarade fixés sur lui.  
Ses sentiments pour Jonathan étaient subtils et changeants, pourtant ça ne posait pas de problème. Quand Jonathan le trouvait agaçant, il le faisait savoir, et Ed ne s'en formalisait pas. Il était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et pourtant leur duo fonctionnait assez bien. Il savait qu'au fond, Jonathan l'appréciait. Sinon il ne le laisserait pas dormir dans son lit.  
Les lèvres d'Edward frémirent. Dormir avec Jonathan était très agréable. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un dans le même lit. C'était étroit, même s'ils n'étaient pas épais tous les deux, et ils étaient obligés de se serrer un peu.  
C'était d'une intimité telle que les premiers temps, Ed avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.  
Il passait la nuit à détailler la chambre, tentant vainement d'ignorer la chaleur de son colocataire dans son dos. Mais au final il s'y était fait. Il ne voulait plus dormir ailleurs, même quand son père était absent de la maison.   
Tout à coup, une main lui tapota l'épaule. Il releva le nez vers Jonathan, qui fit un mouvement de menton pour désigner quelqu'un.  
Ed dirigea ses yeux dans la direction indiquée, et il vit Jervis s'approcher d'eux et s'asseoir à leur table sans les regarder, le nez plongé dans un épais volume d'Alice au pays des merveilles qu'il avait pioché dans l'un des rayons.

🎃

Les pieds de Jervis se cognèrent contre une chaise et il s'empressa de s'asseoir, le visage rouge caché dans son livre.  
Il était venu en pensant qu'il serait tranquille, mais il avait oublié qu'à cette époque de l'année, la bibliothèque était toujours pleine de gens venus réviser. Même si, de son avis, ils discutaient plus qu'ils ne révisaient. Il avait néanmoins trouvé un endroit plus calme et avait décidé de s'y installer, même si il y avait quelques personnes assises là. Si elles restaient silencieuses, leur présence ne le dérangerait pas.  
Il serait bien retourné à son coin favoris, au-dessus de la salle de musique. Mais il craignait de croiser Alastor là-bas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir si jamais ils se voyaient.  
La veille, il avait effacé tous les messages qu'ils avaient échangé, par peur que sa mère ne tombe dessus, puis il avait bloqué son numéro. C'était sans doute excessif, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.  
Il en avait aussi profité pour relire leurs échanges, ce qui ne lui avait fait aucun bien. Sa mère avait voulu qu'il reste à la maison, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner en rond quand il était dans sa chambre. La culpabilité d'être en relation avec un homosexuel - plus encore, d'avoir des pensées impures le concernant - lui donnait des vagues de nausée quand il était chez lui. Il avait peur que tout soit découvert, plus encore qu'il n'avait peur du jugement que le Seigneur pourrait porter sur ses actes.  
Il y avait une autre raison qui l'avait poussé à partir : malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, une part de lui espérait qu'Alastor allait revenir vers lui. Peut-être que s'il argumentait suffisamment, ils pourraient rester amis. Jervis se disait que puisqu'Alastor était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ils pourraient peut-être avoir une relation amicale normale. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être que les émotions bizarres de Jervis allaient disparaître et tout redeviendrait comme avant.  
\- Ahum ! Hey, toi.  
Jervis jeta un oeil timide au-dessus de son livre. Il vit des mèches rousses et aussitôt, il laissa retomber le livre, un nom au bord des lèvres...  
Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est suffisamment gros pour effrayer les marins, mais qui cependant craint le soleil ?, interrogea le rouquin qui lui faisait face.  
Jervis resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler :  
\- Pourquoi un bureau ressemble à un corbeau ?  
L'autre grimaça :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un b-bu-bureau et un corbeau, répéta Jervis avec un peu plus d'assurance. Pourquoi...  
\- Non non non, tu dois répondre à ma devinette d'abord, je l'ai posé en premier !, s'agaça le garçon.  
C'est alors que Jervis prêta enfin attention à Jonathan, qui était assis à côté de lui. Il se rembrunit et se réfugia dans son livre.  
\- Hey, réponds-moi !, insista Ed en se levant pour se pencher sur la table et abaisser le livre de Jervis d'autorité.  
Le blond se mit à feuler si fort que d'autres personnes se retournèrent dans la bibliothèque.  
\- Laisse-le, déclara calmement Jonathan.  
Ed poussa un soupir frustré, mais se rassit.  
\- A tes ordres, Jonny boy.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.  
Jervis plaça le ruban rouge attaché à la tranche de son livre, qui servait de marque-page, à l'endroit où il avait interrompu sa lecture, puis il porta un regard vide sur les deux autres.  
\- La glace, marmonna Ed en le regardant. Tu sais vraiment pas comment la briser on dirait.  
\- Parce que tu es définitivement bien placé pour parler, rétorqua Jonathan. Combien de fois je t'ai dis que lancer des devinettes à la figure des gens n'était PAS un bon moyen de sociabiliser ?  
Edward ricana doucement :  
\- Pourtant ça a marché avec toi.  
Jonathan prit une grande inspiration et se fit craquer les doigts de la main droite. Ses épaules se détendirent et il se tourna vers Jervis.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'Alastor est dégoûtant ? Vous n'étiez pas amis ?  
Ed haussa un sourcil :  
\- Monsieur pieds dans le plat remet ça.  
\- Silence !, siffla Jonathan.   
Jervis serra son livre contre sa poitrine.   
\- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ? Non. Alors laissez-moi tranquille.  
\- Oui, ça me regarde, déclara Jonathan tout de go.  
Ed le regarda avec étonnement, avant de détourner les yeux. Il se leva.  
\- Okay, j'ai un truc à faire, je te rejoins plus tard.  
Il récupéra son sac, rangea son livre et les laissa seuls.  
Jervis marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Jonathan croisa les bras sur la table en se penchant vers le blond.  
\- Vous aviez l'air proches, dit-il à voix basse. Pourtant, tu ne savais pas qu'il aimait les garçons...  
\- On...on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, souffla Jervis en fuyant son regard.  
Jonathan nota son refus d'utiliser le passé quand il parlait de leur relation. Il haussa un sourcil :  
\- Si c'est le cas, cela signifie que vous vous êtes attachés très rapidement l'un à l'autre. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
Il remarqua que Jervis s'agitait sur sa chaise en gémissant, aussi décida-t-il de ralentir le rythme de son interrogatoire.  
\- Tu t'appelles Jervis Tetch, c'est ça ? Tu es en première année, à ce qu'on m'a dit, et tu n'as pas tellement d'amis...  
Les lèvres de Jervis tressaillirent comme s'il venait de goûter à quelque chose de particulièrement amer. Il répliqua vertement :  
\- Qui a besoin d'amis au lycée ? On ne peut y envisager de relation sérieuse. Tout le monde sait bien que l'adolescence est une période de mutation. Ce que l'on crée à cette période est voué à changer de toute manière, alors autant ne pas s'encombrer outre mesure, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? Après tout, renseignements pris, il me semble que tu ne fasses pas non plus partie de ceux qui ont le plus d'amis, Jonathan Crane.  
Jonathan se redressa, légèrement surpris par le débit de paroles et le fait que Jervis ait cherché à en savoir plus. Il l'avait pris pour un idiot et il avait eu tort.  
\- Je suis d'accord. En partie. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il faille rester seul.  
\- Je ne suis pas seul, coupa Jervis. J'ai mes livres.  
\- Et sont-ils de bonne compagnie ?  
Jervis grinça des dents en le fixant :  
\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me parler ? Si cela concerne Alastor, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir...  
Il détourna à nouveau le regard en se mâchonnant la lèvre d'un air contrarié, ce qui intrigua davantage Jonathan.  
\- Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette manière. Et moi non plus !, ajouta vivement Jervis en rosissant.  
Les mains croisées en-dessous du menton, Jonathan esquissa un sourire.  
\- Non, bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. C'est évident.  
\- Et de toute façon, il ne me parlera plus jamais après ce que je lui ai dis, continua Jervis sans l'écouter, le regard partant dans le vague.  
\- Cela dépend de ce que tu comptes faire. Si tu laisses les choses en l'état, en effet, la situation ne va pas se résoudre sans un peu de participation de ta part.  
\- Je ne peux rien faire, murmura Jervis. Si j'avais laissé les choses continuer...  
Jonathan se tût, espérant qu'il irait au bout de son raisonnement, mais le blond se referma comme une huître. Il n'était décidément pas facile à déchiffrer.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'Alastor te pardonnera facilement. Mais si tu laisses la peur t'envahir, tu ne le reverras plus tout. C'est le genre à couper les ponts quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.  
\- Ce qu'il veut, répéta Jervis.  
Son regard s'éclaircit et se figea sur Jonathan. A nouveau, il eut un rictus de dégoût, qu'il tenta de maîtriser en cachant ses lèvres.  
\- Ce que vous voulez tous les deux, apparemment, conclut Jonathan en se levant. Je te laisse à tes réflexions.  
Il tourna les talons, très insatisfait de cette discussion. Il n'aimait guère être désarçonné, et ce garçon, avec ses changements d'humeur brusque, le laissait constamment sur le fil du rasoir.  
Il ferma les yeux et passa la porte de la bibliothèque, entrant dans la lumière du soleil.  
\- Jon, l'appela tranquillement la voix d'Ed.  
En se tournant, Jonathan le vit qui attendait, adossé au mur.  
\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ?  
\- Si. Attendre que tu ais finis de discuter, et c'est fait, susurra l'autre. Le cours d'algèbre va bientôt commencer.  
Jonathan eut une bouffée d'affection pour Ed. Il prit soin de la dissimuler.  
\- Alors allons-y.


	10. Chapter 10

Le professeur de musique était le seul adulte de l’école que le Music Meister appréciait. C’était une évidence, vraiment, et le sentiment était réciproque : c’était le seul adulte de l’école qui appréciait Alastor Sharpe.  
Aussi, son air inquiet n’était pas un jeu d’acteur.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe Alastor ?  
Ce dernier avait la tête basse, les épaules rentrées. Ce n’était pas dans son caractère, lui qui était habituellement si flamboyant.  
\- Je n’arrive plus à chanter, admit enfin le jeune homme. Quand j’essaye, ça...ça reste coincé.  
\- Est-ce que tu as eu un accident ? Une blessure ou…  
\- Non, marmonna le garçon. Rien de spécial.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à un médecin, hasarda le prof.  
Le rouquin quitta sa chaise.  
\- Je dois partir, j’ai cours de sciences dans dix minutes.  
Il s’échappa. Il n’avait pas envie de s’expliquer. Après tout, il détestait ce qui lui arrivait.  
Ce n’était pas juste que sa voix le lâche pour une histoire de coeur. Il était censé s’en remettre facilement. Il n’était pas émotif, il pouvait passer par-dessus ces sentiments...pourquoi son corps refusait-il de l’entendre ?  
Anxieux, il se toucha la gorge. Pourquoi Jervis était-il aussi important pour lui ? Ils se connaissaient à peine…  
Il pensa à ses autres amis. Des marionnettes dont il n’avait que faire et qui ne le connaissait pas. Ils ne voyaient que sa popularité, son assurance. Ils n’ont jamais eu conscience des ténèbres qui se cachaient en lui et qu’il exprimait en chantant – ces ténèbres qui envoûtaient ses victimes et lui permettaient de les manipuler à sa guise.  
Jervis l’avait perçu. Il l’avait compris et au lieu d’être effrayé, il en avait réclamé davantage.  
C’était pour ça que le Music Meister avait perdu sa voix, réalisa-t-il. Jervis Tetch avait vu ses ténèbres, les avait accepté...puis avait braqué une gigantesque lampe torche dessus.  
Et sans ses ténèbres, Alastor ne pouvait plus chanter.

 

🎵🎵🎵🎵

  
  
Toute la nuit, Jervis l'avait passée à cogiter les paroles de Crane afin d'en décrypter le sens. Il avait parlé de quelque chose que Jervis et Alastor voulaient tous les deux, mais Jervis n'était pas certain d'avoir compris. Il craignait de d'interpréter ses paroles de la façon qui l'arrangeait, voir dans ses mots ce qu'il voulait voir.   
Toutefois en revisitant ses souvenirs, il avait eu l'impression d'y détecter des indices comme quoi peut-être, peut-être...qu'Alastor ressentait un intérêt romantique à son égard. Et au lieu de l'effrayer, cette bête constatation l'emplissait de liesse. Cela ne résolvait rien, mais c'est alors qu'était arrivé un événement qui avait tout bouleversé.  
Une fois que sa mère lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il avait pris une décision. Ça avait simplifié les choses, en quelque sorte.  
Le coeur plus léger, il s'était rendu à la salle de musique aux horaires qu'il savait être des périodes de creux dans l'emploi du temps d'Alastor. Mais en vain.  
Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. La fin des cours se rapprochait dangereusement, et avec elle la séparation des vacances d'été. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour parler à Alastor, il risquait de laisser passer sa chance.  
Après quelques jours de recherches intensives ponctués de contrôles continus et de devoirs maison, Jervis trouva dans son casier une enveloppe.  
Il allait pour récupérer son portable - qu'il laissait désormais dans son casier - afin de regarder s'il pouvait retrouver le numéro d'Alastor, car en le bloquant il l'avait effacé - lorsqu'il trouva une mystérieuse lettre qui avait été glissé là par la fente. Il l'ouvrit en sifflotant un air entre ses dents.  
"Tu trouveras ce que tu désires  
Dans un endroit où les membres tu dois fléchir,  
Dans l'humiliation, la douleur, et la sueur  
Mais attention car une tragique interruption,  
Risque fort de briser le charme de votre chanson"  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu qui semblait correspondre à cette description, et c'était le gymnase de l'école.

 

🎵🎵

 

Le yoga. C'était tout ce que l'ancien Music Meister avait trouvé pour tenter de passer à autre chose.  
Ses dernières notes avaient été si catastrophiques que son père était venu lui dire froidement qu'il faisait honte à leur famille une fois de plus. Il en aurait presque été fier s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi déprimé.  
Toutefois il devait se remettre d'applomb. Il refusait d'être une loque qui se traîne de salle en salle sans écouter un traître mot de la part de ses "amis" essayant de le brancher avec n'importe qui.  
Car évidemment ils avaient finit par deviner les raisons de son attitude et évidemment ils cherchaient stupidement à l'aider.  
C'est pourquoi il avait choisi d'être seul et par des exercices physiques d'étirement et de méditation, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.  
Vêtu en tout pour tout de son collant de gymnastique noir (avec de petites notes de mjsique vertes) il débuta par des mouvements simples pour échauffer les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes, touchant ses orteils, quelques roulements d'épaules, avant de se mettre en position.  
Les mains à plat sur le sol, il souleva le bassin pour remonter ses jambes et faire le poirier.  
Avant d'être musicien, il était avant tout danseur et chanteur. Ses parents l'avaient détesté très tôt quand il s'était attaché à la danse classique. Après la chorale, voilà qu'il réclamait de faire de la danse.  
Mais cela l'avait bien servi jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué. Depuis qu'il connaissait Jervis - et mine de rien, cela allait faire un peu plus d'un mois - il passait moins de temps à s'entraîner.  
Il se rassied en tailleurs et rumina sur le fait qu'il allait dorénavant avoir plus de temps pour lui à présent. Après tout il devait se maintenir en forme car il comptait bien entrer à la Juilliard School, quittant ainsi Gotham pour toujours et accédant enfin à la gloire qu'il méritait tant.  
Alors certes, cela n'effacerait pas les peines endurées mais il était certain que cela les apaiserait un peu.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et entama la posture du pigeon, d'adord en glissant ses jambes au sol puis en étirant l'une d'elle en arrière, et lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'attraper, il sentit les muscles du bas du dos se tendre. Un vrai bonheur.

 

🎵

  


Le corps d'Alastor se crispa spontanément en entendant des pas approcher - il avait l'ouïe fine, ayant longtemps travaillé son oreille en faisant de la musique.  
Il lâcha une grande expiration avant de s'allonger sur le ventre et de se redresser lentement, cambrant la tête en arrière tout en tirant sur ses jambes, bras tendus, mains au sol. Il sentit quelque chose se remettre en place à l'intérieur de lui-même, ce qui lui apporta un soulagement immédiat. Un rythme commença de s'installer en lui, et il se pencha en avant, pour se coucher à nouveau sur le parquet. La musique prenait progressivement forme dans son esprit et il dodelina de la tête en écoutant les pas se stopper dans son dos. Il poussa sur ses pieds et releva son arrière-train, jambes tendues, torse et bras étendus sur le sol.  
Il entendit avec satisfaction un hoquet de stupeur retentirent derrière lui. Désireux d'impressionner son visiteur ou sa visiteuse, il enchaîna par la posture du paon : il redescendit le bassin et poussa sur les bras positionnés au niveau de sa taille, coudes relevés, afin de se soulever, puis il releva ses jambes, afin que son corps forme un arc de cercle uniquement soutenu par ses bras.  
Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de chanter. Il le sentait, comme un chatouillis dans la gorge, un tambourinement dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et goûta intensément la sensation, retrouvant une liberté qu'il croyait perdue. Son esprit était libre de Jervis pour un instant, et il pourrait enfin retrouver sa voix.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Les yeux posés sur lui n'étaient pas suffisamment admiratifs, il pouvait faire mieux, il pouvait séduire sans émettre un son, rien qu'avec son corps.  
Cet objectif bien en tête, il se décida pour la pose du scorpion. Reposant son corps au sol, il étala ses avant-bras sur le sol tandis qu'il renvoyait vivement ses jambes en l'air, comme pour une rondade, sauf que ses bras servaient de socle et qu'il pliait ses jambes, afin que ses pieds viennent toucher le sommet de son crâne.  
La personne se rapprocha à pas hésitants, faisant couiner la cire du parquet. Alastor déglutit, cambrant davantage le dos afin de faire saillir sa cage thoracique. Il savait quel effet son corps pouvait faire, et cela l'excitait d'imaginer l'intrus ou l'intruse le désirer, parcourir du regard le galbe de ses jambes gainées par le collant, la finesse de sa taille, son torse imberbe - un frisson le parcourut en frottant par mégarde contre ses tétons durcis. Il commençait à bander, aussi valait-il mieux s'arrêter là - et de toute façon, enchaîner ainsi les positions de yoga complexes risquaient de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose s'il n'y prenait pas garde.  
Il se déplia lentement, se rasseyant sur le sol, et il se rendit compte qu'il meumeumait à voix basse.  
Il n'était pas le seul.  
Son coeur tressauta et il se retourna vivement en reconnaissant cette voix.  
Jervis combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'un pas rapide et tomba à genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
Le Music Meister appela son nom, surprise et émerveillement mêlés. Les bras de Jervis se resserrèrent contre lui un peu plus au ton de sa voix. Il murmura contre l'épaule du rouquin, et quand celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, Jervis redressa la tête en gémissant :  
\- Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dis. Pardon. Je suis...quelqu'un d'horrible.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai Jervis, souffla Alastor en osant une main dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux blonds.  
Il avait toujours eu envie de les toucher. Il pensait ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion.  
\- Je vais...je vais être puni pour ça, souffla Jervis. Mais c'était trop dur.  
Le Music Meister se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant l'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger. Les mains de Jervis débutèrent un parcours erratique le long de son dos, pour venir caresser ses côtes, ses épaules.  
Alastor était très gêné de constater qu'à cause de son état d'excitation déjà avancé, les caresses de Jervis, aussi délicates soient-elles, lui paraissaient le summum de l'érotisme. Il avait du mal à se contrôler de se frotter langoureusement contre Jervis pour satisfaire son érection grandissante.  
Il s'aggrippa à son ami avec force, laissant retomber sa tête contre son épaule, le corps frissonnant de désir - et d'émotions bien plus complexes.  
\- Jervis, je...  
\- Je t'aime.  
Le roux écarquilla les yeux. La voix de Jervis lui caressa l'oreille, tremblotante.  
\- Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Je veux être avec toi.  
\- Moi aussi !, répondit aussitôt Alastor en fermant les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui montaient. Je veux être avec toi ! Je ne veux que ça !  
Jervis s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder. Les yeux brillants, les mains sur les omoplates nues d'Alastor, il demanda avec espoir :  
\- C'est vrai ?  
Spontanément, Alastor lui sourit :  
\- Oui ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai !  
Les lèvres de Jervis dessinèrent un sourire empli de candeur et il rit timidement. Cette vision adorable mit Alastor en émoi, et avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir, il prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.  
Jervis couina et le Music Meister se recula aussitôt, livide. Les mots que Jervis lui avait jetés à la figure lui revinrent et la peur lui noua soudain le ventre. Il avait agit instinctivement mais tout à coup il se rendait compte que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lâcher prise. Il aurait dû y aller doucement, il aurait dû...  
Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsque la bouche de Jervis se plaqua sur la sienne pour un baiser maladroit. Leurs nez se cognèrent, mais Jervis semblait motivé, léchant les lèvres d'Alastor pour lui réclamer l'accès. Ce dernier rit et Jervis en profita pour s'infiltrer.  
Les bras d'Alastor se refermèrent sur sa silhouette frêle et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser longuement, expérimentant pour la première fois cette intimité nouvelle après cet éloignement inconfortable.  
\- Juste...ne m'évite plus comme ça, d'accord ?, marmonna Alastor entre deux bisous, les pommettes tellement rouges qu'elles se confondaient avec la couleur de ses cheveux.  
Jervis ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur ses mains qui exploraient le torse d'Alastor. Il était aussi beau qu'il l'avait imaginé sous ses vêtements. Et il embrassait divinement bien. Et son odeur, un mélange bois de santal et de jasmin, lui donnait envie de lécher sa peau. Et les grains de beauté sur ses épaules, pourrait-il trouver un moment afin de tous les compter. Il avait très envie de les compter. Et de passer des heures à le toucher. Et peut-être aussi s'occuper de la bosse dure qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, et qui alimentait celle entre ses jambes.  
Embarrassé par toutes ces pensées perverses, il se cacha contre le cou d'Alastor, le visage rougissant. Le Music Meister sourit tendrement et le câlina sans prendre ombrage de cette interruption à leurs effusions. Il continua de lui caresser la tête et chantonna doucement :  
" _Toi et moi sur un même échiquier, comment aurais-je pu imagineeeer que ce jour viendrait, où tu vaincrais toutes mes barrières, gagnant mon coeur comme un lancer de dé...et quand je regarde en arrière, je te vois en pièce maîtresse, et moi le fou qui jamais ne cesse...de t'admirer, tout simplement espéreeeeeer...que tu me regardes de cet air tendre qui réussi à me transporteeeeeeer.._."

 

🎃

 

Au-dessus d'eux, collé à la baie vitrée, Ed grimaça tandis que Jonathan se redressait en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Evidemment, il fallait qu'il chante.  
Edward quitta le spectacle des yeux et se tourna vers Jon.  
\- Mission accomplie donc. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir une chose.  
Jonathan tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce dans un total manque de respect. Ed le poursuivit.  
\- Attends, Jon ! Pourquoi tu les as aidé à se mettre ensemble ?  
Etant dans son dos, il ne put apercevoir le rictus se formant sur les lèvres de son camarade.  
\- C'est une simple expérience.  
\- A quel fin ?, insista Ed en se mettant à son niveau pour le retenir par le poignet, la mine sérieuse. J'ai écrit cette lettre, je t'ai rendu service, alors j'aimerais savoir au moins POURQUOI on fait ça.  
Jonathan se pencha sur lui. Ed sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, persuadé, après ce qu'ils avaient vu, que Jonathan allait aussi l'embrasser - il n'était pas contre, le contraire même, mais il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et doutait que Jon veuille recommencer si l'expérience s'avérait négative. Il savait que Jon accordait tellement peu de place pour la romance dans sa vie, étant asexuel et aromantique, que ce serait peut-être sa seule chance de lui montrer à quel point il le voulait sans avoir à confesser ses sentiments.  
Mais la question ne se posa finalement pas : Jonathan murmura d'une voix rauque à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, avec un air de conspirateur qui faisait scintiller son regard d'un éclat glaçant très déplaisant. Ed frissonna.  
\- Je veux simplement voir le coeur d'Alastor se briser en mille morceaux quand l'une de ses pires craintes se réalisera, susurra Jon.  
C'était un voeu terrible. Mais Ed n'en avait rien à faire.  
Il pouvait accepter le pire chez Jonathan. Tant que ce dernier acceptait ses travers. Ils se méritaient l'un l'autre.


	11. Chapter 11

Un nuage.  
Le Music Meister était littéralement dessus. Cela faisait trois jours que Jervis et lui s'étaient réconciliés, et il avait l'impression de vivre les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Il n'avait encore jamais connu ça avant : chaque instant qu'il passait en compagnie de Jervis lui paraissait merveilleux. Ils étaient devenus incroyablement proches. En effet, ils étaient tout le temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se caresser ou à s'embrasser. Alastor adorait cette atmosphère, il adorait profiter de Jervis tout son saoul, être la personne la plus intime avec lui, le toucher et le voir heureux d'être touché.  
Bien sûr, il avait parfois envie d'aller plus loin. Il se sentait en droit de désirer Jervis, de désirer du sexe, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait l'imposer comme une norme à leur relation. Jusqu'à présent, Jervis semblait satisfait de leurs câlins, et malgré certains signes visibles d'excitation, il ne cherchait jamais à aller plus loin.  
C'était un peu frustrant, aussi Alastor prenait-il soin de lui-même plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée quand il était à la maison. Parfois même en étant au téléphone avec Jervis - ce dernier n'avait absolument rien capté, heureusement.  
Alastor trouvait sa naïveté terriblement attachante. Cela lui donnait envie trop souvent de lui apprendre ce qu'il ignorait, mais il préférait attendre que Jervis en émette le souhait. Il ne forcerait pas ses sentiments sur Jervis comme il avait tenté de le faire avec Jonathan - en utilisant ses capacités pour essayer de tuer son rival.  
D'ailleurs il n'utilisait pas ses capacités sur Jervis. Il considérait que ça n'aurait pas été correct, maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il ne pourrait pas maîtriser la situation, car sa musique était remplie de sa noirceur, et il ne voulait pas blesser Jervis par mégarde.  
Tout était parfait pour le Music Meister, hormis que les journées se déroulaient trop vite. Il séchait les cours pour correspondre à l'emploi du temps de Jervis et rester un maximum avec lui. Ils se réfugiaient dans la salle de musique pour discuter et s'enlacer. Jervis ne voulait pas le faire dehors, il avait peur qu'on les voit. Alastor s'en fichait, il essayait de rassurer Jervis en lui disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que si on osait leurs dire quoique ce soit, il pourrait les punir avec ses chansons. Mais c'était autre chose qui gênait Jervis, c'était plus profond que le regard des autres, et ça Alastor pouvait le respecter, à défaut de le comprendre. Il aurait aimé que tout le monde sache, il aurait adoré le cajoler, lui tenir la main et lui chanter mille mots d'amour.  
C'était à ce point. Il en était malade quand il réalisait combien il était amoureux. C'était ridicule.  
C'était délicieux.  
"J'ai une surprise pour toi !", déclara-t-il sans préambule quand Jervis le rejoignit dans la salle ce jour-là.  
Il sortit de sa poche la montre que Jervis lui avait confié après qu'il ait longuement insisté.  
Le visage du blond s'éclaira et il récupéra la montre à gousset enfin réparé. Il la posa contre son oreille pour en discerner le tic tac.  
Une bouffée d'affection envahit Alastor et il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.  
\- Merci, souffla Jervis.  
Il s'approcha et Alastor se figea. Le blondinet se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
C'était chaste. Trop chaste.  
Alastor piqua un fard tandis que Jervis, totalement inconscient de son charme, examinait la montre pour vérifier que rien n'avait changé.  
Le Music Meister prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait répété seul ce qu'il allait dire, maintenant il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau :  
\- Je me disais...que...pendant l'été...on pourrait peut-être...on pourrait peut-être se voir ?, proposa-t-il.  
Jervis releva le nez, l'air visiblement perplexe. Alastor se dandina de malaise.  
\- Mes parents vont sûrement partir en France, mais je peux peut-être leurs dire que j'aimerais rester ici. Ils s'en ficheront de toute façon. Comme ça, on pourrait...on pourrait...être ensemble. Tu pourrais même venir chez moi, si tu...si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Je serais tout seul alors...  
Il se tût, mort de honte. Il n'était pas du genre à bafouiller, mais Jervis le rendait nerveux à le regarder sans dire un mot. C'était comme s'il était très loin de lui. Il y avait des moments comme ça, où Jervis semblait happé par ses rêveries, et Alastor ne savait plus comment l'atteindre. Aussi se contentait-il d'attendre que ces instants de fugue s'évanouissent naturellement. Toutefois, il aurait aimé savoir ce qui déclenchait cela chez Jervis.  
Il n'aimait pas quand ça arrivait, car alors Jervis ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus.  
\- Ali...Alastor, souffla le blond en baissant les yeux.  
Il lui prit la main, sans le regarder, ce qui fit monter l'appréhension chez Alastor. Il sentit son ventre se nouer comme si on allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Je veux profiter maintenant, dit Jervis en relevant les yeux. De chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde, sans penser à demain.  
\- Tu dis ça...comme si...comme si notre temps était compté, répondit Alastor d'un ton badin cachant mal son anxiété.  
Il essaya d'en rire, et ajouta pour plaisanter :  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'apprendre que tu as un cancer, hein ?  
Jervis esquissa un sourire.  
\- Si tu connaissais le Temps aussi bien que moi, tu ne parlerais pas de le perdre, cita-t-il. Il est vivant. Et cruel. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, alors autant ne pas chercher à le contrôler.  
Alastor lui caressa la joue et se pencha :  
\- C'est l'amour, l'amour, qui fait tourner la terre, cita-t-il à son tour avec un clin d'oeil, avant de lui voler un baiser.  
Rapidement, Jervis s'emballa et se pendit à son cou pour accentuer leur embrassade. Alastor se perdit contre lui. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre et Alastor plaqua Jervis au sol, leurs bassins se frottant l'un contre l'autre.  
Jervis gémit contre ses lèvres, écartant les jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Il faisait souvent cela quand ils se laissaient emporter par leur désir. Il ressemblait à une plante grimpante, c'était comme s'il essayait d'entourer Alastor de ses membres et le ligoter à lui.  
Cela ne rendait le Music Meister que plus fébrile encore. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le cardigan porté par Jervis, et il rencontra le tissu fin de sa chemise glissée dans son pantalon. Jervis se cambra contre lui en ressentant la chaleur de ses paumes.  
\- Jervis...Jervis, murmura Alastor avec adoration.  
L'interpellé rit doucement, le souffle court.  
\- C'est...tellement bon ! Comment se fait-ce que ce soit si bon ?  
Le rouquin lui embrassa l'oreille, joueur.  
\- C'est parce que je suis très doué, voilà tout.  
Ils se rassirent et Jervis vint se recroqueviller contre lui. Alastor posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et joua entre ses doigts avec quelques mèches blondes.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, confia Jervis du bout des lèvres.  
Le coeur d'Alastor se serra. Il avait remarqué que Jervis n'avait pas d'autres amis. C'était injuste, car il était intéressant. Certes, il était aussi un peu bizarre - Alastor soupçonnait des troubles psy, sans en avoir la confirmation - mais ça ne le rendait pas moins fascinant, quand on apprenait à le connaître.  
Jervis était très doux lorsqu'on savait s'y prendre avec lui, il était comme un petit animal de compagnie, mignon et enjoué, avide d'attention.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
\- Je prendrais soin de toi, murmura le Music Meister avec une sincérité qui semblait lui résonner jusque dans les os. C'est promis.  
Jervis garda la tête baissée, un sourire triste jouant sur ses lèvres. Il se blottit davantage contre son petit-ami et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant éphémère pour oublier sa culpabilité et ses angoisses.  
Il sera bien temps de les affronter quand ses parents auront signé le bail pour leur nouvel appartement.

 

### ❔❔❔

 

Le dortoir Nord était la scène de bien des événements étranges depuis que Jonathan Crane y avait élu domicile à la disparition de sa grand-mère. Il existait déjà des rumeurs de fantômes avant son arrivée, des légendes urbaines effrayantes qui l'avaient attiré dans ce bâtiment, toutefois sa présence n'avait fait que les nourir.  
C'était un sujet d'étude dont il ne se lassait pas, pourtant ces temps-ci, il était plongé dans d'autres recherches plus poussées en psychologie. Ed pouvait le voir passer des heures à potasser de gros ouvrages abscons en Sciences Humaines.  
Sa nouvelle lubie ? Les anxiétés affectives, la peur de l'abandon. Ed ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jonathan obsédait tant sur la question. Au début, il avait pensé que le déclic avait été Alastor et son nouveau béguin, mais il semblait que cela remontait plus loin, plus profond.  
Jonathan était sombre, plus que d'habitude. Ses insomnies empiraient et il utilisait ses nuits pour faire des expériences étranges sur des souris de laboratoire qu'il gardait dans un vivarium en verre. Parfois, Ed ouvrait un oeil et le voyait travailler sur son matériel de chimie, mélangeant diverses susbstances en grinçant des dents.  
Il était inquiet pour son état mental. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet. Il avait peur que Jon lui dise que ça ne le concernait pas.  
Pourtant ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis. Alors cela devait bien le concerner un peu, tout de même.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient vu Alastor et Jervis se peloter dans le gymnase, Jon s'était refermé sur lui-même et ne s'adressait à lui que par onomatopées, chantonnant des comptines flippantes en bouquinant dans son coin ou en injectant des produits à ses souris. Rien de très rassurant, mais surtout, le pire pour Edward, c'était évidemment d'être ignoré. Que Jonathan ne soit pas amoureux de lui, il pouvait vivre avec, ce n'était pas un drame. Cela blessait légèrement son ego, mais il était habitué. Par contre, il ne supporterait pas que Jonathan le jette. Et il avait l'impression que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Jon se lassait de lui, comme il s'était lassé d'Alastor et de tous ses sujets humains avant lui. Ed pensait être plus, il pensait qu'ils étaient amis, que Jon...l'aimait, peut-être pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais en tant qu'ami, en tant que personne de confiance. Ils avaient commis ensemble des actes irréparables, Ed avait accepté sa cruauté et ses bizarreries et en échange Jon lui avait ouvert son antre, il lui avait tendu la main quand Ed en avait eu besoin.  
Perdre maintenant son support, c'était comme lui retirer sa béquille. Pire, cela prouvait qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'était trompé, et il détestait se tromper, lui qui se targuait d'une intelligence supérieure.  
Il sentait la frustration et la rancune s'accumuler, sans qu'il soit capable de l'exprimer convenablement. Finalement, elles décidères de sortir d'elles sans lui demander la permission.  
\- Mon premier est un préfixe issu du latin exprimant l'adjonction, la simultanéité, le parallélisme. Mon second est connu à la naissance de chaque mammifère. Mon troisième termine l'éclair. Mon tout est souvent associé à un orage, synonyme de mauvais caractère, et est caractérisé par la couleur rouge, déclara-t-il en fixant le dos de Jonathan qui était assis à son bureau.  
Il eut la satisfaction de le voir s'interrompre et relever la tête.  
\- Tu me poses une devinette ?  
\- Bonus : c'est l'état dans lequel je suis, insista Ed en serrant ensuite les dents, les poings fermés.  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, rétorqua Jonathan en replongeant dans sa lecture.  
Ed se leva vivement, commz monté sur ressort.  
\- Tu n'as de temps que pour toi-même !, s'écria-t-il avant de quitter la chambre en coup de vent, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il s'essuya rageusement, essayant vainement de contenir sa détresse alors que Jon ne lui courrait même pas après pour le retenir ou s'expliquer. Il détestait être utilisé comme un outil et plus encore il détestait jouer les seconds couteaux.  
Il faisait des efforts pour Jonathan car ce dernier lui rendait service. Mais il ne le méritait pas.  
Ed était donc bien décidé à mettre un peu de pagaille dans ses plans pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières - et lui montrer qui de eux deux était le génie.

 

### ❔❔

Le lendemain, Alastor trouva une enveloppe verte dans son casier. Celle-ci était cachetée par un autocollant violet en forme de point d'interrogation. Étrangement, il eut un mauvais pressentiment en l'ouvrant.  
À l'intérieur, une photo couleur sur papier d'imprimante représentant un coin de l'estrade de la salle de musique.  
Le Music Meister retourna le papier et derrière il y avait écrit "il".  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il fourra l'enveloppe et son contenu dans la poche de son jeans noir avec l'intention d'en parler à Jervis - peut-être saurait-il de quoi il s'agissait car après tout c'était lui l'intellectuel de leur couple.  
Mais alors qu'il marchait vers son prochain cours, une pensée le frappa : et si ce "il", c'était Jervis justement ? Si ce point d'interrogation signifiait qu'il y avait un mystère autour de Jervis qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
En effet il avait bien senti que quelque chose pesait sur son partenaire mais celui-ci ne semblait guère enclin à en parler. Ce qui l'irritait beaucoup.  
Il prit la décision de sécher le début de son cours pour aller vérifier l'estrade de la salle de musique. Peut-être qu'il avait tort et que c'était juste une plaisanterie idiote.  
Ou bien peut-être qu'il y avait un message secret à décrypter. La salle de musique n'était pas bien loin et il la rejoignit promptement. Aidé de la photo, il trouva rapidement une latte de l'estrade qui semblait avoir été déplacé. Il la souleva, et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en trouvant une nouvelle enveloppe du même vert émeraude que la précédente. Il s'empressa de la saisir pour l'ouvrir et découvrir son contenu.  
Il s'agissait cette fois d'une missive dont les lettres avaient été découpées et collées avec soin sur le papier. Alastor la parcourut et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de devinette.  
"JE sUiS un HoMMe ET un sYmBoLE. ABanDonnÉ pAr MoN PèRE, tRaHi PAr lE trEIzièMe, Je SuiS PRéSeNt pArToUt et PoUrTaNt IMmObile"  
Sur le moment, Alastor n'y compris pas grand chose. Il retourna la feuille et comme il s'y attendait, il y avait un mot griffonné.  
"va"  
Ça ne faisait aucun sens pour lui. Mais en relisant l'énigme à voix haute, il comprit que cela parlait de Jésus - il avait d'abord pensé à John Lennon, mais pour la dernière partie ça ne collait pas.  
En se creusant un peu les méninges, il se dit qu'il irait bien faire un tour à la vieille chapelle de l'école. Après tout, s'il devait trouver Jésus, c'était sans doute le meilleur endroit pour le trouver.  
Tandis qu'il se relevait, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il y jeta un oeil et constata que Jervis venait de lui envoyer un message "Tu es où ? Je sors de mon cours d'art ménager, on pourrait se retrouver en salle de musique ?"  
Une décharge d'adrénaline l'envahit et il se hâta de répondre "Non, pas la peine. Rejoins-moi devant l'horloge. J'ai un truc à faire, attends-moi y."  
Il hésita un instant et rajouta un smiley qui embrasse avec un coeur. Puis avec un sourire qu'il cherchait à réfréner, il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé. Il allait essayer de trouver la réponse à ce message avant de voir Jervis, ainsi ils pourront en parler ensemble.  
La chapelle de la Gotham Academy se trouvait un peu à l'écart du campus. C'était un endroit sombre et austère dans lequel le Music Meister n'avait encore jamais pénétré. Le silence qui y régnait était pour le moins impressionnant, lui donnant envie de chanter pour le recouvrir.  
"Je ne crains rien ni personne," chantonna Alastor "et encore moins Michael Jackson. Moi aussi je peux la jouer bad, viens par-là gentil camarade..."  
Sa voix étant mal assurée, il se tût. Le vent se mit à siffler, créant des murmures fantômes.  
Le Music Meister se dépêcha de rejoindre l'immense crucifix cloué au mur. Au pied de celui-ci, une enveloppe verte l'attendait. Il la décacheta et des confettis lui jaillirent à la la figure.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
Un seul mot était inscrit sur une feuille, en gras et en majuscule.  
Le Music Meister ressortit les deux autres mots qu'il avait récupéré et les assembla ensemble, craignant d'avoir enfin compris le message qu'on essayait de lui faire comprendre.  
Si cela concernait effectivement Jervis, alors c'était grave.  
Ni une ni deux, il s'enfuit de la chapelle, laissant les mots sur le sol.  
"il"  
"va"  
"DÉMÉNAGER"

 

🎵🎵🎵🎵

 

L'horloge de l'école indiquait 10h et la montre de Jervis aussi. Il a laissa pendouiller devant lui en se disant qu'il pourrait la bricoler. Pour commencer la chaîne n'était pas assez longue pour qu'il puisse la faire aller et venir devant les yeux de quelqu'un.  
Il se disait aussi en son for intérieur que ce n'était pas très pratique de contrôler quelqu'un ainsi, que ça prenait trop de temps.  
Le plus simple serait d'avoir un mécanisme de contrôle mental qu'il pourrait déclencher à l'envie. Un objet à mettre sur la tête par exemple.  
Il était bricoleur et adorait les gadgets. C'était une passion qui ne rivalisait certes pas d'assez près avec celle qu'il avait pour l'oeuvre de Lewis Caroll, mais il s'agissait d'un hobby qu'il affectionnait. Hélas sans argent, il était difficile de se fournir les outils adéquats et il devait se contenter de l'atelier d'ingénierie du lycée à l'occasion. Mais comme il n'aimait pas quand il y avait des gens autours, ça lui arrivait peu.  
Toutefois, avec Alastor pour chasser les importuns - son hypnose pouvait toucher tout un groupe à la fois contrairement à sa montre, se dit-il amèrement - il pourrait peut-être s'améliorer.  
Ses réflexions balbutièrent lorsqu'il se rappela que tout projet qu'il faisait était vain car il allait bientôt quitter l'académie.  
Les revenus de ses parents ne lui permettaient pas de poursuivre et après l'incident avec les brutes, sa mère avait fait pression pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils désiraient depuis longtemps : quitter Gotham et s'installer ailleurs pour recommencer à zéro.  
Jervis n'avait rien eu contre ce plan jusqu'à maintenant, cependant il devait admettre que l'idée de quitter Alastor lui déchirait le coeur. Il essayait de se dire que c'était un mal pour un bien et qu'ainsi son âme serait sauvée de la tentation.  
Mais l'argument n'était pas très convaincant. La morale lui paraissait bien fade en comparaison du bonheur d'avoir bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui le comprenait, qui le soutenait et qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était.  
Sa mère aurait dit que Dieu tenait cette place mais il ne s'était jamais senti aimé par Dieu alors qu'Alastor...il le lui montrait chaque jour. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque mot doux susurré à l'oreille étaient une tendre déclaration de ses sentiments, et un baume pour l'estime bien entamé du Chapelier Fou.  
De Jervis. Il secoua la tête, chassant une pensée parasite venant interrompre son cheminement de réflexion.  
\- Jervis !, appela le Music Meister.  
L'interpellé se redressa en souriant, ravi de le voir arriver. C'était comme avoir des bulles dans le ventre, de jolies bulles de savon iridescentes qui éclataient dans un bruit d'éclat de rire.  
Il dû se réfréner sévèrement pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore vu de la journée et ça avait été trop long.  
\- Alice !, s'exclama Jervis en courant à petit trot vers lui.  
Le Music Meister le prit par les épaules et Jervis remarqua enfin sa mine assombrie. C'était difficile à discerner sous ses larges lunettes.  
\- C'est Alastor, pas Alice, mais passons. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas déménager ???  
Le blondinet grimaça d'un air coupable en baissant les yeux, confirmant les craintes de son petit-ami.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ??  
Jervis s'écarta et se tordit les doigts devant lui.  
\- Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.  
Alastor devint livide. Comment Jervis pouvait ne pas lui faire confiance alors qu'il prétendait l'aimer ? Alastor lui aurait tout dis dans un battement de cils parce que c'était trop dur de garder le moindre secret pour la personne que l'on adore, il avait naturellement envie de tout lui dire. Comment Jervis avait-il pu garder quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui ?? L'aimait-il seulement ?  
\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?  
\- Pas longtemps mon ami, je...  
\- Depuis combien de temps ??, le coupa Alastor en haussant la voix.  
Les gens commencèrent à chuchoter en les regardant. Jervis se mit à trembler et se recroquevilla.  
\- Alice s'il te plaît. Tout le monde nous regarde...  
\- Je m'en moque !, hurla le Music Meister.  
Il tourna sur lui-même en ouvrant les bras :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça vous intéresse ? Vous voulez assister au spectacle ? Venez plus près, n'ayez pas p...  
\- Alice !, siffla Jervis en tirant vivement sur le col d'Alastor pour ramener son attention sur lui.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!, cria aussitôt Alastor avec un mouvement de recul. Et tu n'as pas répondu ! Depuis quand tu sais...  
\- Depuis environ une semaine, lâcha Jervis.  
Le roux s'étrangla :  
\- Alors...tu savais que...que tu me larguerais.  
Jervis écarquilla les yeux :  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Tu as mis une date de péremption sur notre relation !, l'accusa Alastor, la voix gorgée de larmes. C'est pour ça que...tu t'es dis que tu pouvais bien essayer...de toute façon y aurait aucune conséquence pour toi. Tu m'as...tu m'as utilisé pour...pour avoir une expérience gay ?  
\- N'utilise pas ce mot !, grinça Jervis. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça.  
\- Alors quoi ??, rugit Alastor. Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Jervis, toi qui est si malin !  
\- On est meilleurs amis, c'est évident, rétorqua le blond en serrant le poing.  
Alastor se tût. Il se mit à trembler et sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet quand il dit :  
\- Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je t'aurais frappé.  
Puis son visage se décomposa et il éclata en sanglots. Cette réaction prit totalement Jervis au dépourvu. Il tendit les mains vers Alastor mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.  
\- Laisse-moi !, gargouilla-t-il avant de s'en aller.

 

🎃

 

A quelques distances de là, Jonathan regardait la scène, légèrement dissimulé derrière un bosquet.  
Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à se cacher, mais il ne voulait pas être repéré non plus. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être mêlé à tout ça, il ne faisait qu'observer.  
Ed était là aussi, en train de découper des lettres dans un magazine, assis sur un banc.  
\- C'était pathétique à pleurer, conclut Jon avec lassitude en détournant le regard une fois Alastor disparu. Tu as tout gâché, ce n'est pas drôle.  
Ed sourit sans le regarder, concentré sur sa tâche. Jonathan s'assit à côté de lui comme une ombre se glissant dans son sillage.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- C'était amusant, cette petite chasse au trésor. Je pense en organiser d'autres à l'avenir...  
Jon grimaça :  
\- Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très amusant. Il était censé découvrir le pot aux roses une fois Jervis parti. Ça aurait été bien plus intéressant à observer. Mes hypothèses ont été réduites à néant par ta faute.  
Les ciseaux d'Edward cessèrent leur course sur le papier.  
\- Tu sais, je...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non, rien, marmonna Ed en reprenant son travail.  
Jonathan se rapprocha, tel un nuage d'hostilité sinistre :  
\- Pourquoi tu as saboté mon plan ?  
Comme Ed l'ignorait, il envoya valser la magazine qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
\- Réponds-moi !, gronda l'Epouvantail d'une voix inhabituellement profonde et effrayante.  
Edward se leva, quittant l'aura menaçante de son camarade.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais, répliqua-t-il en ramassant son magazine et l'enveloppe où il glissait ses lettres découpées.  
\- Peut-être que tu devrais, siffla Jon, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Ed le fixa avec intensité, le regard sombre.  
\- Tu es fâché ? Tant mieux. Au moins tu sais ce que cela fait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier au juste ?, s'agaça Jonathan en plissant les yeux.  
\- Pour un futur étudiant en psychologie, je te trouve plutôt niais, lança Ed avec un humour grinçant. Tu es incapable de te mettre à la place des autres. Pas étonnant que personne ne t'aime.  
\- Ça suffit !, claqua Jonathan en se levant.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton petit toutou, Jonny-boy ! s'exclama Ed en se plantant devant lui. Tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres et m'agiter une récompense sous le nez puis la donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?, s'énerva Jon.  
Il détestait ne pas comprendre, car il avait l'impression de confirmer les dires d'Edward à propos de son intelligence. Des paroles que sa grand-mère lui avait souvent dit : qu'il n'était pas assez bien, pas assez bon, pas assez intelligent. De la vermine, de la racaille.  
\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne l'auras pas !, s'écria Edward. Je m'en fiche si tu ne veux plus de moi, mais je t'empêcherais d'avoir ce que tu veux !  
Jonathan l'attrapa par le col, de la salive au coin des lèvres :  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi mais je vais te faire payer cher de t'être payé ma tête ! Ed éclata de rire, les yeux humides et brillants :

\- Tu vois ? Tu ne comprends rien ! Et moi qui pensait qu'on était similaire...

D'un geste vif, il écorcha le poignet de Jon avec ses ciseaux et ce dernier le relâcha avec un hoquet de douleur. Il toucha la blessure, constata le sang.

Edward se mordit la lèvre, les poings serrés. Ils avaient atteints un seuil critique. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière même s'il le voulait. Jonathan l'avait trahi à sa façon. Il accordait plus d'attention au Music Meister qu'il ne lui accordait dorénavant. Il l'utilisait, puis il allait le jeter, comme il le faisait avec toutes les personnes importantes de sa vie.

\- Mon premier est quelque chose que j'adore, comme tu devrais le savoir si tu faisais un minimum attention à moi, commença Edward, mon second est la 5ème qui retentit quand on m'appelle en classe. Mon troisième hmmm, et mon tout ? La raison derrière chacune de mes actions, te concernant.

Jonathan lança le bras en avant pour s'emparer de lui entre ses serres, mais Edward fit un pas en arrière, et voyant que Jon n'était plus d'humeur à converser, il prit la fuite.

L'épouvantail resta là, sans bouger, incapable de réfléchir.

Cette charade était vraiment catastrophique.


	12. Chapter 12

Jamais Jervis ne s'était senti aussi misérable de toute sa vie. C'était comme d'avoir reçu un cadeau inopiné, un cadeau charmant dont on vient de déchirer le papier avec empressement. Il est parfait et soudain on vous l'arrache des mains sous prétexte d'une erreur. C'était exactement le ressenti de Jervis alors qu'il prenait le bus pour rentrer chez lui. La journée avait été difficile. Il avait séché le dernier cours sans scrupule aucun - de toute façon il allait quitter cette école, il se fichait de ce que ses professeurs allaient dire.  
Il n'était pas prêt pour ce qui s'était passé avec Alastor. D'un autre côté il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de s'engager à comment ils allaient rompre. Car il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'Alastor voudrait d'une relation à distance et puis de toute façon il s'était juré de laisser cette relation derrière lui.  
Seulement il était en train de se rendre compte que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu.  Alastor lui manquait déjà physiquement. L'idée pénible de ne plus pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras le rendait tout faible, comme si on aspirait ses forces avec une paille  
Pour la première fois il s'imaginait incapable de revoir son sourire charmeur aux dents légèrement écartées, si spécial et adorable, ni de passer les doigts dans ses mèches rousses, d'embrasser ses lèvres et de l'écouter jouer et chanter, ou de le voir danser. Chaque élément ne faisait qu'alourdir le poids sur son coeur.  
Le bus fit un arrêt et un enfant habillé en blanc monta. Il s'approcha résolument de Jervis et lui dit :  
"Même si la vie n'a aucun sens, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'en inventer un ?"  
Puis laissa la citation là et un Jervis stupéfait, il descendit du bus et celui-ci redémarra.  
Le garçon s'approcha d'un adolescent maigre aux vêtements usés et aux cheveux roux qui lui donna un billet. Lorsque le gamin fut parti, Ed regarda la bus partir, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Ne me déçois pas, idiot. Toujours dans le bus, Jervis pensa intensément à ce que le lapin blanc venait de lui dire. Il y avait clairement une leçon à tirer de cette remarque et il commençait peut-être à discerner laquelle.

 

🎵🎃🎵

 

Le silence était tombé sur Alastor comme une chappe de plomb.  
Lorsque Jonathan le trouva enfin, il était en train de déchirer les pages d'un cahier qu'il jetait dans la rivière en contrebas. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps, pourtant Alastor n'avait toujours pas quitté le campus. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, car même s'il était seul où qu'il aille, c'était encore pire de l'être à la maison, là où il aurait dû normalement être entouré de sa famille.  
Jonathan réalisa que bientôt ils ne se verraient plus. Jusque-là trop angoissé à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer quand Ed et lui seraient séparés dans des écoles différentes, il s'était donné la tâche de rendre Alastor aussi malheureux que possible, comme si explorer ses peurs pourrait lui permettre de dompter les siennes, qui étaient également de l'ordre de l'affectif - perdre une personne aimée, ne plus jamais être apprécié de personne, se retrouver entièrement seul.  
Et les chauve-souris. Jonathan avait horreur des chauve-souris. Heureusement, il n'en croisait que très rarement.  
Mais il se rendait compte que ça avait été puéril de s'attaquer ainsi, de toute sa force, au Music Meister.  
Ce n'était qu'un gamin bruyant qu'il avait réduit à l'état de larve soumise en détruisant ce qu'il aimait. Quelle satisfaction espérait-il en tirer ? De toute façon, dans quelques jours ils ne se reverraient plus jamais.  
Tout comme avec Ed. Il ignorait ce que ce dernier avait prévu pour sa fin d'étude. Ils avaient conscience tous les deux qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à passer les examens mais Jonathan ne savait pas dans quelle école Ed avait envoyé son dossier - ou même s'il l'avait fait. Il avait naïvement supposé qu'Ed irait à la même université que lui, sans réfléchir à l'argent que cela demanderait.  
Lui bénéficiait du soutien de la famille Wayne, qui supervisait l'intégration des orphelins dans diverses filières. Mais Ed n'était pas orphelin - hélas. Sa situation était bien moins simple.  
En fait, si Jonathan détestait tant Alastor, au fond, c'était parce qu'il lui ressemblait, tout en faisant l'exact opposé de ce que lui ferait. Et le voir heureux alors que lui-même ne l'était pas, c'était tout bonnement insupportable.  
Il se rendait bien compte que c'était terriblement immature de se conduire ainsi, et ça lui avait coûté son amitié avec Ed.  
Il était vraiment le dernier des crétins.  
Il décida de s'asseoir à côté d'Alastor et de lui prendre son cahier des mains. Le Music Meister, trop surpris par son arrivée inopinée, se laissa faire sans discuter, visiblement peu enclin à déclencher un conflit. Ses épaules retombèrent et il marmonna sans conviction :  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"  
Jonathan examina le contenu du cahier. Parmi les feuilles déchirées, il en restait quelques unes : elles contenaient en grande partie des paroles de chansons et des partitions. 

\- Ça sert plus à rien, murmura Alastor.  
Son compagnon referma le cahier d'un geste sec.  
\- Quoi ?  
Le Music Meister se prit la tête dans les mains en la secouant.  
\- Je n'arrive plus à chanter quand...  
Il s'interrompit, sa voix s'éteignant comme le joueur d'un instrument à vent qui aurait perdu son souffle. Jonathan se tourna vers lui, fasciné malgré tout par l'état dans lequel l'avait mis une banale séparation.  
Est-ce qu'il ressentira la même chose quand Ed sera parti ?  
\- Quand quoi ?  
Alastor serra les genoux, retira ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux.  
\- Q-quand il n'est pas là, conclut-il.  
Il se mit à pleurer doucement. Jon baissa les yeux sur ses mains, légèrement embarrassé. Il n'était pas doué pour la compassion. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se sentait à part et se positionnait toujours en tant qu'observateur. Cela lui évitait bien des efforts inutiles.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important ?, demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait avoir.  
Alastor renifla et se frotta les yeux avec sa manche, les lèvres tremblantes.  
\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'est devenu comme ça sans que je m'en aperçoive.  
Jonathan pinça les lèvres.  
\- C'est effrayant, souffla-t-il.  
\- Oui mais...c'est agréable aussi, répondit le Music Meister en regagnant un peu de calme au contact de son camarade.  
Il se frotta la poitrine, le coeur serré, avec un sourire. Jon eut un rictus :  
\- C'est d'un vulgaire...  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça !, grogna Alastor en rougissant. Même si ça aussi, c'était agréable...mais je parle de sentiments là !  
Jon se détendit un peu :  
\- Si tu as des sentiments tellement agréables quand tu es en sa compagnie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'obliges pas à être avec toi ?  
\- C'est pas aussi simple !, marmonna Alastor. Je veux qu'il ait envie d'être avec moi, sinon ça n'a pas de valeur...  
\- Donc tu vas juste le laisser partir sans rien faire ?, lui asséna Jon.  
Le Music Meister le regarda, interloqué.  
\- C'est pas ça mais...  
\- Mais quoi alors ? Tu aimes ça te morfondre comme un pathétique résidu d'être humain ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Une tape dans le dos ?  
Alastor grinça des dents :  
\- Tu vas la fermer ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand chose !  
\- Dis plutôt que tu as les foies, ce sera plus rapide, se moqua Jon.  
\- Je n'ai pas...  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Je me rappelle que tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Si c'est ça être amoureux, qui en voudrait ? Tu ne risques pas d'attirer qui que ce soit dans cet état ! Et encore moins de le faire revenir si tu n'essayes rien...  
\- Essayer quoi ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sorti avec lui. C'est toi qui le connait le mieux...  
Frappé par l'argumentation solide et cohérente de Jonathan, le Music Meister remit ses lunettes pour réfléchir, les yeux cachés derrière les verres teintées. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se laisser abattre. Le coup avait été rude, certes, mais il n'avait pas joué ses dernières cartes.  
Jervis était attaché à lui. Il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas juste un test, un amusement ou quoiqu'il ait pu penser au début - il avait été si choqué que les premières idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit avaient été les plus horribles, mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il s'était laissé emporter par son goût du drame.  
Si Jervis partait, il pourrait le suivre. Après tout, il avait de l'argent, ce ne serait pas si compliqué. Ils pourraient toujours se voir le weekend, pendant les vacances. Il y avait des solutions, mais il était certain que Jervis n'y avait pas cru.  
Il avait sans doute fait un mauvais job pour le convaincre qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui.  
Jonathan se raidit en sentant le Music Meister se relever d'un bon.  
\- Je vais le chercher.  
\- Bien.  
Alastor lui adressa un sourire lumineux :  
\- Merci !  
Puis il détala, laissant Jon face à la rivière et au soleil couchant.  
\- Quelle merde, gronda l'Epouvantail en balançant le cahier à l'eau.


	13. Chapter 13

Le tic tac incessant de la pendule devenait entêtant dans le silence de l'appartement.  
Jervis en avait mal à la tête et sa mère lui avait donné un anti-douleur - elle lui donnait toujours plein de cachets quand elle pensait qu'il allait mal. Il ne savait pas toujours ce que c'était mais il les avalait sans poser de question.  
Tout plutôt que de perdre la tête.  
Il somnolait dans le canapé quand un bruit dehors attira son attention.  
"Mamaaaan ?"  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas hurler, asséna sa mère depuis la cuisine.  
Il se tût et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
Elle arriva quelques secondes après avec un sandwich sur un plateau avec un verre de jus d'orange à l'odeur vaguement chimique.  
\- Tu dois être affamé, déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire découvrant trop de dents.  
Il prit ce qu'elle lui donnait, ce qui permit de la satisfaire et de la faire partir.  
Jervis aimait sa mère comme on est censé aimer Dieu, avec ardeur et une pointe de crainte.  
Le sandwich était visqueux, il avait l'impression d'être un morse gobant un banc de jeunes huîtres. Il but le jus pour faire passer le goût.  
Tout était fade à son palais - les larmes d'Alastor hantaient ses paupières quand il les fermait - tout sauf la musique.  
Il se mit à fredonner la chanson du morse et du charpentier, mais le bruit dehors, des instruments d'orchestre, faisaient un tel tintamarre qu'il lui était impossible de suivre le rythme.  
Ne souhaitant guère ennuyer à nouveau sa mère - elle semblait à nouveau partie dans ses pensées, les mains dans la vaisselle, l'eau coulant sans fin alors qu'elle s'était figée - depuis combien de temps ? Il l'ignorait.  
Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la rue.  
" _Il n'y a qu'un garçon au monde qui fait battre mon coeur à ce rythme fou !", chantait une voix familière en contrebas "Il est mignon, les yeux bleus, chevelure blonde, et c'est un adorable Je-Sais-Tout. Son nom est..._ "  
Une foule s'était attroupée au pied de l'immeuble où vivait la famille Tetch et elle se mit à chanter en chœur " _Jerviiiiis oooooh Jervis !_ "  
Alastor tourbillonna au milieu d'eux tel un ouragan de vert et de violet indigo.  
" _Il n'y a que toi qui compte dans ce triste monde, oooooh Jervis !_ "  
Le choeur reprit " _JERVIS !_ " et le Music Meister s'agrippa à l'escalier de secours en pointant le doigt vers le blondinet.  
" _Joins-toi à moi, formons notre propre ronde, ooooh Jervis !_ "  
Il se mit à grimper en tournant sur lui-même et en faisant des signes à la foule, qui dansait dans un ballet très harmonieux tandis que les musiciens poursuivaient leurs efforts. Jervis n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
\- Tu...tu es venu ?  
" _Il n'y a pas de secret qui puisse me résister, une fois que je me mets à chanteeeeer !_ ", proclama le rouquin en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
Jervis se pencha et Alastor lui vola un baiser.  
" _Dire que tu m'as manqué, serait un vilain euphémisme ! Donc disons plus simplement, que je me jette à tes pieds sans cynisme ! Oooooh Jervis !_ "  
Il lui prit les mains délicatement. Jervis était sur un nuage.  
\- Veux-tu rester à mes côtés ?, souffla Alastor pour conclure sa chanson. Le visage écarlate et luisant, Jervis senti une bouffée d'optimisme raser tous ses doutes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et...  
\- JERVIS ! Descends immédiatement de cette fenêtre !  
Le garçon rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules et se tourna en arrière :  
\- Mais Maman, je...  
\- Pas de mais !, gronda sa mère en le tirant en arrière et en refermant sèchement la fenêtre au nez d'Alastor, sans même lui jeter un regard. C'est dangereux, tu pourrais te blesser.  
\- Maman !, s'écria Jervis, excédé.  
\- Arrête de faire ça !, siffla sa mère en lui tirant sur la joue. Tu es laid quand tu es ingrat. Dieu m'est témoin, je fais tout pour que tu ne manques de rien, et toi, comment est-ce que tu me remercies ?  
La culpabilité envahit Jervis comme un poison amer trop habituel. Il détourna les yeux en se taisant, tout en sachant qu'il faisait preuve de faiblesse.  
\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !, s'écria sa mère en lui prenant le menton. Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Je déteste quand tu n'écoutes pas ! Ton père et moi nous saignons aux quatre veines pour t'offrir une éducation décente dans une école de qualité, et tu as tout gâché !  
Elle le lâcha soudainement, regarda par-dessus son épaule comme si on l'avait appelé, puis le fixa à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage se détendit progressivement et elle sourit :  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es fragile. Tu es né ainsi. Viens te reposer dans le canapé, je vais te mettre ton dessin animé préféré, celui avec le chat qui sourit d'une drôle de façon, et les cartes à jouer qui repeignent les roses...  
" _Je n'abandonnerais pas ! A toi mon coeur, chante en chœur avec moiiii ! Quelque soit les obstacles qui se dressent entre nous, notre amour triomphera, ça ne fait aucun douuuuuuuuute !_ " se mit à chanter le Music Meister, sa voix étant assourdie par la fenêtre fermée.  
" _Aucun douuuuuute !_ " reprit la foule.  
\- Ah, mais quel vacarme !, s'agaça Mme Tetch en refermant les doubles rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. On ne peut jamais être tranquille. Vivement que l'on déménage !  
Jervis sursauta, cette réplique le ramenant à sa préoccupation la plus pressante.  
\- Au fait...en parlant de ça...est-ce que...est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de...déménager ?  
Sa mère le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.  
\- Ne sois pas absurde voyons ! Bien sûr qu'on est obligé. Gotham est une ville horrible peuplée de gens horribles. Même Dieu ne peut sauver ces gens-là.  
\- Mais moi, je voudrais rester ici !, insista Jervis. Je ne veux pas quitter mes amis...  
\- Tu t'en feras d'autres, déclara la Reine en rejoignant la cuisine.  
Jervis la suivit.  
\- Ce n'est pas si facile ! Je viens juste de m'en faire ! Je vais encore finir tout seul !  
\- Et alors ?, dit sa mère, le ton guilleret. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.  
\- Je suis très bien accompagné !!, s'exclama l'adolescent en serrant le poing.  
Soudain, Mme Tetch se figea. Elle s'approcha lentement et le prit par les épaules.  
\- Il y a une fille ? Il y a une fille Jervis ? Est-ce qu'il y a une fille ?!  
Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, pris de cours.  
\- Hein ? Non ! Non ! Il n'y a pas de fille !  
\- ALORS POURQUOI TU REFUSES TANT DE PARTIR ?!, hurla sa mère. Le brusque changement de ton prit Jervis au dépourvu et il balbutia :  
\- C-c'est un garçon...  
Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en l'avouant. C'était dur de l'admettre à voix haute, surtout devant sa mère, mais une part de lui était fière. Une part de lui avait envie de hurler plus fort qu'elle en dépit de la peur de se faire couper la tête.  
\- Quoi ???  
\- Il s'appelle Alastor !, s'écria Jervis. Et je ne te laisserais pas...je ne te laisserais pas nous séparer ! Je l'AIME ! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, t-tu...tu n'aimes PERSONNE !  
Il chassa les larmes de ses yeux et constata que le visage de sa mère était en train de changer de couleur, passant du blanc livide au rouge. Il sortit prestement sa montre alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.  
\- Fixe le cadran, souffla-t-il d'une voix très neutre en appliquant à sa montre un mouvement de balancier. Fixe le cadran, fixe-le. Le cadran est calme, le cadran est reposant. Vide. Fais le vide....Vide et sombre et visqueux...vide...  
Vide...  
Vide...  
Vide...  
\- Vide, répéta-t-elle. Vide.  
\- Oui, murmura Jervis sans humour. Vide.  
Lorsqu'il abaissa sa montre, Mme Tetch ne bougea pas d'un iota. La bouche toujours entrouverte, un petit filet de salive glissa sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle fasse un geste pour l'arrêter.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
Jervis oublia tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire et partit ouvrir.  
C'était Alastor.  
\- Est-ce que ma chanson t'a plu ?, demanda-t-il en soulevant ses lunettes sur son front, dévoilant ses yeux vairons.  
Jervis émit un "Oui" qui ressemblait à un couinement et se jeta dans ses bras. Le Music Meister le reçut comme il se doit, avec chaleur et gratitude. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds duveteux de Jervis, ravi d'être capable de le faire à nouveau. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, rouge d'enthousiasme, et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, cherchant à lui transmettre toute la ferveur de son affection.  
Jervis gémit dans son cou et lui caressa le dos comme pour le réconforter - en vérité il savourait simplement la réalité de ce moment, le contact au bout de ses doigts étant solide, concret.  
\- T'aime trop, marmonna Alastor contre sa peau.  
\- Hmmm...t'aime aussi, ronronna le blond en embrassant timidement sa mâchoire.  
Le Music Meister se raidit, rendant Jervis inquiet. Ils se regardèrent sérieusement.  
\- Tu sais...même si tu pars on n'est pas obligé de se séparer, souffla Alastor. Où que tu sois, il y aura toujours les week-ends, les vacances, et je...  
L'index de Jervis se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre.  
\- Je n'irais nulle part, susurra-t-il, le regard brillant de malice.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est toi qui m'a appris à réinventer le monde à ma guise, déclara Jervis en rassemblant son courage pour se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser tendrement.  
Alastor gémit entre ses dents et lui rendit son baiser avec une lenteur craintive, comme craignant de la casser.  
Jervis n'était pas encore certain d'être assez stable sur ses deux jambes pour en supporter plus de toute façon.

FIN


	14. Épilogue Spécial Jonathan et Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit épilogue si vous shippez le Scriddler (Jonathan/Ed) ❤️

"Essaye de ne pas avoir l'air bizarre, enfin, si tu peux.", conseilla Ed à voix basse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?, siffla Jonathan, venimeux.  
La porte devant eux s'ouvrit et Alastor leur sourit. Il portait un costume vintage à queue de pie coloré de ses couleurs fétiches, et...des oreilles de lapin.  
" _Mes amis, vous êtes pile à l'heure du thé ! Venez, approchez ! Il y a à boire et à manger ! Prenez place, asseyez-vous, nulle besoin de rester debout !_ "  
La petite chanson eut son effet : les jambes d'Edward et de Jonathan s'activèrent toutes seules.  
\- Arrête çaaa !, grinça Jon d'un ton menaçant en effectuant une pirouette.  
Le sourire d'Alastor s'élargit et il étendit le bras :  
" _Voici votre hôte, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! En ce qui me concerne, je n'en ai que de charmantes et belles !_ "  
Il y avait au centre de la pièce une longue table recouverte de tasses, de petits biscuits, et d'une théière chinoise vraisemblablement très ancienne.  
\- Bienvenus !!, s'exclama Jervis, au comble de l'extase sous son chapeau haut de forme. Installez-vous.  
Et c'est ce qu'ils firent bien malgré eux.  
Le Music Meister se glissa derrière Jervis et lui fit un bisou sur l'oreille. Le Chapelier en rougit jusqu'à la pointe des orteils - heureusement invisibles.  
\- Le choix de Lewis Caroll est intriguant, à défaut d'original, déclara Ed sans préambule.  
\- Ne sois pas déplaisant, ou le loir pourrait bien te grignoter les doigts, menaça Jervis, la mine pourtant joyeuse.  
Mais en observant bien, il y avait aussi une certaine noirceur dans son attitude, pourtant Ed n'arrivait toujours pas à le prendre au sérieux.  
\- Je ne vois aucun rongeur, répliqua Ed, factuel.  
Soudain, un ronflement sourd retentit en-dessous de la table. Ed sursauta, puis écarquilla les yeux.  
Jonathan ne se gêna pas pour regarder sous la nappe.  
\- Il y a un majordome endormi sous la table. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du loir en question, déduisit-il.  
\- Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour fêter nos non-anniversaires, clama Alastor en gloussant presque.  
\- J'en conclus que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour que Jervis reste à l'académie, déclara Jon.  
\- Et j'en conclus moi, que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas parlé, susurra narquoisement le Music Meister. Jervis et moi sommes beaux joueurs, vous nous avez aidé, je suppose que nous pouvons faire un petit effort pour vous aidez à notre tour.  
\- Comment deux idiots comme vous pourraient nous aider ?, rétorqua Ed, incisif.  
\- On devrait peut-être le bâillonner, qu'en dis-tu ?, lança Jervis à Alastor.  
Ce dernier l'enlaça.  
\- On ne peut pas faire ça, sinon il ne pourra plus chanter...  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais l'intention, marmonna Ed.  
\- Tiens-toi tranquille ou tu vas te retrouver à danser au bord d'un toit, le prévînt Jon, sourcils froncés.  
\- Si c'est comment tu défends tes amis, pas étonnant que tu en ais si peu.  
Jonathan le fusilla du regard :  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. Surtout d'amis aussi ridicules que le Musical Show Master, le Chapeau Haut de Forme Fou et un imbécile qui récite des énigmes, renifla Jon avec mépris.  
Ed le quitta du regard, accablé :  
\- Je comprend même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler...  
\- Parce que tu es amoureux de moi, dit Jonathan sans hésitation - et pourtant il en avait.  
Il prenait un risque en affichant savoir ce que ressentait Ed. Mais après réflexion, c'était le plus logique, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien comment ça avait pu arriver et surtout pourquoi.  
Jervis se plaqua les mains sur les joues, étonné par ce coup de théâtre improbable. Alastor ramena ses cheveux en arrière, indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes aux verres blancs.  
Ed ne regardait toujours pas Jonathan, toutefois ce dernier pouvait voir sa nuque rougir jusque dans le bas de son dos; il pouvait le voir, car le pull qu'il portait était largement trop grand pour son gabarit. Il y avait aussi un hématome sombre que Jon ne pouvait pas voir en entier.  
Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'Ed passaient chez lui. Cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant.  
Ce n'était pas juste, évidemment. Mais Jonathan savait très bien que ça n'avait rien à voir, que peu importait que Ed soit une bonne ou une mauvaise personne - et pour être honnête, il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil - les châtiments n'avaient rien de personnels.  
Les gens étaient malfaisants sans raison, ou avec des raisons défiant toute logique. C'était pour ça que Jonathan aimait la psychologie : elle mettait du sens à des attitudes qui n'en avaient pas, créant une stabilité dans un monde où personne n'avait le contrôle.  
Et pourtant, il en voulait au père d'Edward de faire ça. Il n'aurait certainement pas dû, car après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. Le père d'Ed avait ses problèmes, et il les soulageait sur son fils. C'était une manière de faire, pour lui permettre de survivre. Au fond, tout est une question de survie.  
Jon aurait aimé qu'Ed trouve sa force et se débarrasse de son père. Cependant, il ne voulait pas l'y forcer. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir supprimé sa seule famille, même si celle-ci le détestait.  
Il n'était pas sûr qu'Ed puisse accepter la solitude dans laquelle Jonathan s'était volontairement plongé.  
C'était ça qui, selon Jon, avait poussé Ed à croire qu'il l'aimait - car pour Jonathan, ça ne pouvait pas être plus qu'un fantasme. Ed avait senti que Jon était seul, et il s'était mis en tête qu'en l'aimant, il comblerait cela. Mais Jonathan n'avait pas besoin d'amour, il avait grandi sans. Son intellect et ses passe-temps lui suffisaient.  
Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais force était de constater que son amitié avec Ed lui était également précieuse.  
La réalisation en avait été suffocante. Il haïssait dépendre de l'affection de quelqu'un, c'était abject. Il refusait cela.  
Alors sûrement qu'Ed n'était pas véritablement amoureux. Autant mettre directement les pieds dans le plat afin qu'il comprenne.  
L'Épouvantail n'était pas un être aimable. Lorsqu'il aura comprit ça, ils pourront redevenir comme avant.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, chuchota Ed.  
Sa voix était plus fragile que jamais et Jonathan eut un élan de culpabilité en sachant qu'il en était la cause. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser, simplement éclairer Ed sur ce qu'il voyait comme une voie sans issue.  
Si Ed attendait de lui une relation romantique, ils allaient droit dans le mur. Le problème, c'était que Jonathan ne pouvait se passer d'Ed.  
Même s'ils devaient être séparés.  
\- Si je suis vraie, alors jamais on ne me brisera mais je dois être méritée pour être offerte. Je suis présente dans chaque serment, à demi-mot, car jamais on ne me disserte. On peut me chercher toute une vie sans jamais me trouver, mais dans le danger parfois me prouver, qui suis-je ?  
Jon leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- Si tu veux encore me débiter une énigme, ait au moins la décence de me regarder.  
Ed se retourna vivement et lui tapa sur le bras.  
\- Aïe !  
\- La loyauté, crétin ! C'est plus important que de savoir si je t'aime ou pas - d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Même si je t'aimais en tant qu'ami, je t'aimerais quand même, et ça ne te dérangerait pas.  
\- C'est différent !, s'offusqua Jonathan. Être amis, on y arrivait. C'est toi qui réclame plus !  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai réclamé quoique ce soit ?!  
\- Tu veux toujours que je m'occupe de toi, on dirait que tu ne peux rien faire tout seul ! Je suis pas ta...  
\- Mes amis, un peu de sérénité serait la bienvenue, les interrompit brusquement Jervis. Je vous en prie, prenez un peu de thé.  
Jonathan fit la moue. Il s'empara d'un mini cake en snobant volontairement le thé. Alastor prit la théière et servit diligemment leurs invités.  
\- Pour être honnête, commença-t-il en rajoutant du lait dans la tasse de Ed sans que celui-ci ait rien demandé, j'étais jaloux de ce que vous aviez tous les deux.  
Jonathan s'étrangla discrètement avec son gâteau et cacha sa bouche derrière sa main en tentant tant bien que mal d'avaler.  
\- Désolé d'avoir tenté de te tuer pour ça, s'excusa le Music Meister avec un sourire qui contredisait un peu ses paroles.  
Ed prit sa tasse et rajouta du sucre, qu'il touilla avec une petite cuillère en argent.  
\- Je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un. Ta façon de coller Jonathan était vraiment dérangeante.  
Les deux rouquins se fusillèrent du regard tandis que Jon essayait de se lever pour quitter la table, mais des mains lui attrapèrent les chevilles.  
\- Tut tut tut, le réprimanda Jervis en agitant l'index. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous aillez tiré les choses au clair.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !, siffla Jon en se rasseyant.  
\- J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à ajouter ?, marmonna Edward en grignotant un biscuit.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que la vérité n'a pas encore été entièrement dévoilée. Or nous ne pourrons quitter cette pièce que lorsqu'elle aura été entièrement révélée, déclara Jervis en sortant sa montre à gousset du pli de son gilet.  
\- Tic, Tac. Tic, Tac, Tic tic tic tac, chantonna le Music Meister.  
La chaîne se balança et le regard de Jonathan fut happé par l'éclat doré du métal. Cela lui rappelait le chatoiement des plumes des corbeaux de sa grand-mère.  
\- J'aime être seul, confia Jon sur un ton presque rêveur. Ça ne m'a jamais gêné auparavant. Mais depuis qu'Ed est auprès de moi, c'est différent. Je suis différent. Je déteste penser qu'il va partir...  
Ed reposa sa tasse, choqué par les mots sincères que Jonathan venait de prononcer. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer mais remarqua bien vite l'air absent de son meilleur ami.  
\- Vous lui avez fait quoi ?  
Il fixa Alastor d'un air de reproche, aussi ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Jervis s'essuya les lèvres avec une serviette en tissu.  
\- Drogue dans les cakes, mesmérisme et hypnose, répondit-il calmement.  
Les doigts d'Ed, cachés dans les replis de son pull trop large, extirpèrent le taser de sa fabrication coincé dans sa ceinture.  
Il se tourna vers Jon, néanmoins intrigué :  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais partir ?  
\- On va tous les deux partir, dit Jon. A l'université de Gotham, pour ma part. Les Wayne payeront mes études. Mais toi, tu n'auras pas ce privilège.  
Edward se redressa vivement sur sa chaise.  
\- Je sais ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire....j'ai des plans, tu sais ! Je vais trouver du travail et je...je pourrais gagner de l'argent...et puis de toute façon, ça ne signifie pas qu'on pourra pas se voir.  
Il baissa les yeux en marmonnant :  
\- Peut-être...moins qu'aujourd'hui...mais...  
\- Tu ne dormiras plus dans mon lit, déclara sommairement Jonathan.  
Alastor éclata d'un rire assourdissant.  
\- Sérieusement ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ??? Vous couchez ensemble ??  
\- Non !, s'écrièrent Jon et Ed en chœur.  
Jonathan secoua la tête, ses cheveux lui retombant sur la figure. Il jeta un regard terrible à Jervis, l'esprit visiblement à nouveau clair.  
\- Tu m'as drogué.  
\- Parce que c'était nécessaire, mon cher, susurra le blond en prenant une gorgée de thé. Un prêté pour un rendu, pourrait-on dire.  
Le Music Meister se rapprocha de Jervis, clairement tendu par l'attitude de Jonathan. Ce dernier montra les dents, très peu satisfait de la situation. Il n'était habituellement pas du genre loquace et se confier à cœur ouvert n'était pas dans son caractère. Néanmoins, et puisqu'il avait commencé, il se tourna vers Ed et cracha :  
\- C'est ta faute si je suis comme ça. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne avant que tu t'insinues comme un virus. Et maintenant...tu vas...tu vas...  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, avoua Ed en se penchant vers lui. Jon, penses ce que tu veux, mais je ne vais pas te lâcher aussi facilement. Tu as l'air de croire que...que mes sentiments pour toi sont fugaces, et qu'ils s'éteindront dès que nous serons éloignés. Mais ça ne change rien pour moi.  
Les dents serrées, Jonathan baissa la tête. Ces paroles étaient destinées à le rassurer, mais il savait mieux que lui comment ça fonctionnait : en vivant dans des environnements différents, une distance se créera, et Ed étant malheureux de ne pouvoir aller à la fac comme Jonathan, cela finira par favoriser les conflits.  
Leur séparation était inévitable, en tout point de vue. Même en sachant cela, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. La colère, la frustration...  
La tristesse.  
\- Aaaaah, si seulement vous aviez du fric pour pouvoir vivre ensemble, soupira Alastor avec des intonations dramatiques volontairement ironiques. C'est tragique, vraiment !  
Jervis tourna les yeux sur lui, avant d'agiter les sourcils d'un air entendu. Alastor grimaça :  
\- Non.  
\- Ils nous ont bien aidé.  
\- Tu parles ! Ils se sont amusés à nos dépends en nous manipulant.  
\- Mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait on ne serait plus ensemble, non ?, déclara Jervis en lui prenant les mains.  
Il supplia le Music Meister du regard en lui embrassant les doigts.  
\- Tu peux tout faire, tes parents t'ont donné accès à tous leurs comptes bancaires...  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout dépenser bêtement.  
\- Même si c'est pour me faire plaisir ?, demanda le blond en dégainant son meilleur air de chien battu.  
Alastor déglutit, sentant sa volonté vaciller de plus en plus face à l'insistance de son petit-ami. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il...  
\- Oh ! Oooooh !  
\- Quoi ?, interrogea Jervis en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J'ai compris !, s'exclama le Music Meister en souriant. Tu es vraiment trop mignon !!  
Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa doucement.  
\- Je n'aime que toi, réellement.  
Jervis rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis qu'Alastor lui caressait la joue. Il lui lécha la lèvre supérieure en esquissant un sourire coquin et soudain Jervis se sentit sur le point d'exploser.  
\- Adorable, souffla Alastor en glissant les doigts dans les mèches blondes de sa nuque. Tu sais, après ce petit goûter, on pourrait...visiter ma chambre.   
Il se pencha à l'oreille de Jervis pour chuchoter :  
\- Ces vêtements ont beau t'aller comme un gant, j'ai très envie de te les enlever.  
\- Seigneur, murmura Jervis, sur le point d'entrer en combustion instantanée.  
Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité. Jonathan croisait les bras, prêt à perdre patience.  
\- Je vais vous acheter un appartement !!, proclama fièrement Alastor en les pointant du doigt.  
\- Heiiiiin ?  
\- Et payer les études d'Ed aussi, murmura Jervis.  
\- Et payer les études d'Ed !  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! C'est une grosse somme d'argent et...nous acheter un appart ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?, s'écria Edward.  
Le Music Meister enlaça Jervis.  
\- Je déteste voir mon chéri jaloux. Alors je préfère que vous alliez vivre votre vie, à coucher ensemble, tout ça...  
\- On couche pas ensemble, combien de fois on...  
Jonathan coupa Ed dans son élan en lui touchant l'épaule.  
\- Tais-toi et profite de l'excentricité de cet imbécile. Il pourra toujours nous servir. J'ai quelques idées sur comment nous pourrions collaborer. En alliant ton intelligence et la mienne à l'université, nous avons le potentiel de créer bien plus qu'à un seul.  
\- Ah, tu admets enfin que je suis intelli...hmf.  
Les lèvres de Jon lui coupèrent la parole, le statufiant immédiatement sur place. Après quelques secondes, il s'agrippa maladroitement au devant de sa chemise en lui rendant son baiser, hélas trop court à son goût.  
Jonathan détourna le regard en s'essuyant la bouche. Ed balbutia, totalement confus :  
\- Je...je croyais qu-que tu voulais qu'on reste amis.  
\- On est ami, marmonna Jon tandis que ses pommettes rougissaient violemment. Et plus si affinités. Mais inutile de t'emballer...  
\- Trop tard, s'exclama Ed en le serrant lentement dans ses bras, la tête repliée contre l'épaule de son compagnon.  
Choqué, Jon se figea. Finalement, il passa un bras dans le dos d'Ed et le caressa gentiment, son expression s'adoucissant.  
\- Mission accomplie, susurra Alastor en débarrassant Jervis de son chapeau pour planter un bisou sur son front.


End file.
